The Dark Rider
by horseluvr00
Summary: The sequel to Rebel Reboot; Alex is no longer part of SHIELD, she has joined a different organization called the Renegade. Her friends; not knowing she is still alive, are trying to fight of this dangerous opponent. After receiving the name: the dark rider, she is trained to kill. Can her friends survive this teenage assassin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

AN: This is it everyone! The first chapter of the sequel! I know it's a bit soon but I couldn't wait any longer to get my ideas up! Enjoy!

AN: This takes place about two months after being rescued from the island. Italics are flash backs.

_Morgan stood over Alex. She had just been rescued from the island and was about to be tested for being recruited. After everything that happened; Alex wasn't going back. She was starting over and giving her talent to someone who would use it; who needed it. Back at SHIELD, they only kept an eye on her and Fury even had her own parents spy on her. She definitely wasn't going back to that._

_Morgan raises an eyebrow and then nods._

"_So you are Alex Barton uh?" He says. Alex nods a glare on her face. Not that she was mad, but she was testing him. She wasn't giving into this so easily. He holds out a hand. "I'm Jim Morgan. Head of the Renegade, you'll be receiving orders from me." Alex shakes his hand. "So are you joining our little rebel group?" Alex nods._

"_I'm not just going to receive orders and follow them. You need to earn my trust first, and then I will consider listening." Alex makes herself clear. He looks to the man behind her, he shrugs. Morgan nods._

"_I guess that's fair enough. How much training have you had?" Alex shrugs; walking past him she pulls her bow off her back and gets an arrow. She stares at him and raises her bow; aiming for something to the left of her. She lets it go and it hits the glass in someone's hand; shattering on impact. The man holding it stumbles and falls of his chair. Looking around in confusion. _

_Morgan raises his eyebrows and nods._

"_You'll be an excellent addition to our group Barton; I count on seeing great things from you." He nods then walks away. "He will show you to your room, get settled in and then we will start with your training." Morgan points to the man behind her as he walks off._

AVENGERS

"Barton! Get down here, we heading out in five!" Morgan calls. Alex nods and picks up her bow and swings her quiver over her back. She heads out the door and to the jeep. She was being sent out on a mission, she didn't know where it was; only that she had to take someone out.

Alex walks up to him. Morgan hands Alex a pad and she looks it over, seeing the mission details.

Location: Kansas

Identity: Howard Miller

Actions: Blackmailing and Murder

Extraction plan: none

Alex looks it over and nods.

"How will I get out?" She asks. Morgan nods; remembering.

"We will drop you ten miles from the location; they have surveillance so we can't get within a certain distance. You will have to get yourself out." Morgan says. Alex slowly nods.

"Which base should I report to?" She says.

"Base 2J. It is the only one operational right now. SHIELD took out the one in Ohio." He says; glancing at Alex, seeing her tense. She nods, then walks over to the jeep and climb into the back of it. A man gets into the driver's seat and they drive off.

They arrive at the border of Kansas a few hours later. Alex hops out of the back of the truck and they drive off. She looks back; seeing the jeep disappear from view before setting off into the miles and miles of plains and farm land.

AVENGERS

_Alex pins the man on the ground and delivers a punch to his face; knocking him out. She sighs and gets up, walking over to her bag. Training was so easy now that she had normal trainers. It was easier when they weren't normal like you. Alex couldn't stop thinking about her friends and her pet bird Jace; and also Storm her black thoroughbred. She missed them, but she knew this was where she belonged now._

_She takes a sip of water before walking back over to the unconscious man. She gives him a gentle kick; telling him to get up, he stirs and opens his eyes. Alex backs up; allowing him to get up before returning to beating the hell out of him. _

_She dodges his sloppy punch and does a scissor kick to his head. He falls to the ground with a thud; but gets up quicker this time. He hesitates before engaging in the fight again. Alex looks at him._

"_What?" She says annoyed. He glares at her._

"_You need to take it easy on this training. Kicking us to death isn't fair." He says. Alex huffs._

"_It's not my fault you all are weak!" She says. He rolls his eyes in a disgusted manner._

"_If you want to train with your buddy Captain America then why don't you run along home?" He says in a baby voice. Alex's eyes rage with fury. That was it. She run at him and jumps up, using a move her mother Natasha taught her, she winds around him, pinning his head between her calves and pulls him under her, knocking him out again. Alex kicks his side before going to her bag and storming toward her room._

AVENGERS

Alex walks around a few bushes to see a huge factory. Alex takes in a breath; she jogs around the bushes, her bow slightly bouncing on her back as she runs toward the building.

Alex creeps around a few trees; hiding behind one of the trees she sees a heavily fortified gate. Alex lets out a breath taking a moment to think. Then the gate opens and a few soldiers walk out and down the road past her. Alex follows them with her eyes as they disappear from view. She turns back to the gate, Alex then looks down at her side and pulls out her favorite knife, and she creeps toward the fence.

Alex puts her pocket knife up to the fence and starts to cut the fence piece by piece. After making a big enough hole; Alex crawls through, and walks about 100 yards up toward the door. Reaching the door Alex looks in the window and sees a guard standing by the door. Alex knocks and runs out of view. The man opens the door and looks out; he shrinks back and falls outside of the door. An arrow was lodged into his head. Alex creeps out the door and picks up the arrow as she walks past the body toward the door to the main office.

Alex puts an ear to the door; listening in.

"The bombs are almost ready." Alex hears a man say.

"Good, make sure you leave no trace of anything. If that god damn SHIELD comes here we'll have a big problem on our hands." Another guy says. Alex grins; she opens the door and walks in. She gives a grin as the guys look at her oddly. "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" He says. She smirks.

"Lucky for you, I'm not an agent of SHIELD anymore, but you should worry." Alex trails off. They look at her; a guy puts his hand under the table. Alex doesn't look at him as she yanks her bow off her back and gets an arrow, shooting the guy's shoulder. He gives a cry of pain as a gun flies from his hands. The other man backs up in shock ready to pull a gun on her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alex says. The man freezes. Alex puts her bow on her back and walks over to the guy in the chair. She wraps a hand around the base of the arrow and gives it a twist. The man shrinks back in pain.

"Where is Howard Miller?" Alex demands. The man doesn't look at her as his eyes are squeezed shut. Alex pulls the arrow down; causing him to cry out in pain. "Where is he?" Alex says louder.

"Here." The other man says as he grabs a wooden chair and smacks it down on Alex's back, it breaks and she doesn't move. The man backs up from the impact as Alex turns around slowly. She smiles. The man looks at her in horror. "What are you?" He says. Alex grins as she walks toward him.

"No, the question is, what are you?" She takes out her knife. The man backs up against the wall, Alex approaches him. "And the answer is: you dead." She raises her knife. But is stopped when an explosion send her flying. Alex hits the wall. The impact of a grenade caught her. Alex raises her head to see the man who is Howard Miller run out of what remained of the room. Alex picks up a knife he dropped and looks at it, she glimpses at the man stuck in the chair and chucks it at him. It strikes his chest; Alex walks over and gets her arrow as she walks out of the room.

AVENGERS

_Alex sits in the car as she is driven to a training facility. Morgan was in the passenger seat as Alex sat in the back. He explained to her how she needed to be ready to make sacrifices to work with the Renegade, sometimes you had to do things you didn't want to do but have to. Alex was prepared to do whatever it was. He says that no matter what people say, you can never know what the truth is unless you find all the evidence. _

_They pull up to a broken down warehouse. Alex gets out of the car and closes the door as she follows them inside. The room had many boxes and pieces of junk. She walks farther in and into a clearing. Morgan steps to the side with two of his men. Then Alex hears a police car siren. She gives Morgan a look._

"_Why are they here?" She says. Morgan turns to one of his men. He mutters something under his breath before turning to Alex._

"_They must have followed us. Scramble there signals." He says to one of the men. He nods and walks off. Then an office runs at them._

"_Freeze!" He says; his gun rose. Alex glares in his direction. She doesn't take her bow off her back. "Put your weapon on the ground now!" He says; he is joined by three other officers. Alex; being stubborn doesn't do it. Instead she tries to reason._

"_What is this about!?" She says in an annoyed voice. They all had their guns raised; shouting at her. "Fine." Alex says. She was about to get her bow when a shot ran out and Alex felt the bullet skim her arm. She looks at them as they open fire. Alex rips the bow off her back as she starts shooting back. She takes out the three officers, the last one injured. She walks toward him and he gets up engaging in combat. He throws a punch, which Alex easily dodges. She gets him into a head lock and could easily break his neck. He took a knife and tries to stab her. She moves out of the way. "Please stop! I won't hurt you!" She says. But he doesn't stop. She starts feeling the knife cut her legs, Alex jerks her hand and breaks his neck. He falls to the floor with a thud. Alex stares down at him. "Unless I have too." She whispers to herself. Then Morgan and the men run up to her. Morgan puts a hand on her shoulder; she doesn't look up at him._

"_Like I told you, not everything you do you'll be proud of but sometimes you don't have a choice." He says. Alex nods. She stands up and looks at him._

"_I'm willing to do whatever it takes to become a member of the Renegade." She says. He nods._

"_You already are, now all you need is to get better and stronger." He says. Alex gives a nod. _

"_What should I work on the most?" She says, more demand than question. He walks a few steps past her and stops._

"_It's said that when the Renegade was started, back seventy years ago or so, that one must be without fear in order to become part of the Renegade, I think you have what it takes to become that." He says. Alex looks at him then follows him down a hallway to the training area._

AVENGERS

Alex walks out the door to see a few dozen men running toward her, Alex runs to the left toward the way she entered. A man pursue her but Alex easily knocks him out of her way as she gets out of the building and runs toward the other part of the area. She still had a mission to complete and she couldn't leave until it was done. She had to eliminate Miller.

Alex ran around the corner of the building, seeing Miller running toward a chopper. Alex bursts into a sprint as he is almost to the chopper, she quickly gains on him and just as he climbs in and there about to take off, Alex grabs the back of his jacket and pulls herself onto the chopper. It takes off with both of them inside. Alex had let go of the jacket as he turns to hit her. She dodges a punch and swiftly rolls over and kicks out with her left foot, tripping him as he lands at the base of a chair behind him. Alex pulls out her knife and kneels down, putting it to his throat. The man looked startled, not scared but not fearless either.

One of the pilots looks back and sees them there, he jerks the chopper and they fall toward the side. This chopper has no doors on the side, it was open. They tumble toward the side and before the chopper can go back up; they hit a tree. The chopper loses control as it hurtles toward where they took off. Miller was holding on the side of the chopper, hanging out. Alex had gained her footing as she looks at him, the chopper tilts almost upside down as Miller loses his grip and heads toward the propellers. Alex watches as he is sucked in and blood splatters the chopper and her. She wipes some of the blood off her face as she lets herself fall out of the chopper and swiftly lands on the ground a few feet from where it crashes.

Alex looks back at the wreckage, then looks to her left seeing men running around then looking seeing the rash and running over; not seeing Alex. Her mission complete; Alex runs toward the hole in the fence. Crawling out, she begins her walk toward the base.

AN: Well, that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back in the Game

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Italics are flashbacks.

Skye stood in the training room of Avenger Tower, repeatedly shooting the targets. She shot them all in the head or chest, once they were shot three or four times it would flip down and another would come up. Skye shot the last one before it went down.

"Shots fired 24. Time: 4:56" The female voice said. Skye sighs and puts her gun in the holster. Walking toward the elevator, she runs into Danny. He moves out of the way, going to the shooting range.

"What was your time?" He says looking back at her. Skye shrugs.

"Like 5 minutes." He nods.

"The record remains." He says under his breath. Skye hears him; nodding. Alex had held to record time, no one had beaten it yet. Skye sighs before heading for the door to the elevator. "And by the way, there's a new guy here. He's going to live here with us. He's upstairs." Danny says as he walks away. Skye nods to him as the door closes. _New guy? _Skye thought. She waits a few more seconds before the door opens and she walks out to the main lobby area. A boy with short wavy hair and blue eyes was standing with a duffle bag, surrounded by the other teens. Skye walks up and he sees her. Holding out is hand he smiles.

"Johnathan Knight, but you can just call me Johnny." Skye shakes his hand.

"Skye Sanford, so you're the newbee?" He nods. Skye looks him up and down; he was dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shit with chucks. "What's your weapon of choice?" She asks him. Johnathan nods, putting his bag down he searches through it.

He pulls out several daggers and throwing knives. She nods, a bit impressed.

"I also like doing hand to hand combat as well." He says. "I heard that Alex Barton lives here?" He begins. There smiles fade. Skye speaks up.

"She didn't make it on the last mission, that was about two months ago." She says quietly. He lowers his head quickly, and then avoids eye contact with any of them.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"Skye shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." She says with a reassuring smile, but gives him a curious look; seeing him lose confidence around them. Kate walks up.

"Did someone assign you hear?" She asks him. He nods.

"Agent Hill, she said I would fit in hear." He grins. They all laugh.

"Well she was right about that." Arthur says. Nathan walks up.

"Hear let's drop this off at your room and we can go out and show you around."

AVENGERS

Natasha sat on the ground besides Storm's stall. Sense Alex could no longer take care of him; she took on the responsibility along with Skye who would ride him….or try to. Alex was the only one who could really understand him. Skye was nowhere near experienced to fully exercise him. They even tried bringing in a professional trainer to show how to handle Storm. But after the trainer was in the saddle for more than ten seconds he started bucking and galloping out of control. As of right now, the only person who could ride him was Skye. But because of her lack of experience, the only reason she could stay in the saddle was because she was the only one who knew Storm anymore.

Natasha stood up and puts her hand through the bars. Storm lifts his head, poking his muzzle out; Natasha could feel his warm breath on her hand as she stroked his face, then walks toward the doors.

She said her goodbyes to Agent Woods and got into the jeep, before driving off.

AVENGERS

Natasha arrives at Avenger Tower a few hours later. Walking up to the door; she opens it and heads for the elevator.

After about a minute, the doors open and Natasha is greeted by the site of the teens standing with a guy throwing knives at a target; eyes closed. Natasha walks in; arms crossed. They were all laughing and having a good time. Then Kate looks over seeing her standing there. Her smile disappears quickly. She shoulders Liz who turns and sees her too. She gets the others attention.

"So is this the new guy?" Natasha says. They push Johnny out in front of them, he shakes her hand.

"Johnny Knight." She shakes it, before giving the others a nod, and then walks to the counter.

"Seems like your fitting in here." She says. Johnny nods, seeming a bit intimidated by her.

"Yes ma'am. It's really nice here, I'll earn my keep too if you need me to." Johnny makes himself clear. Natasha smiles; she turns and throws him an apple.

"As long as you don't burn down the building I think you'll do just fine." Johnny smiles before giving her a nod; he's then dragged off by the other teens. They all go over to the couches and sit down.

"Looks like you passed!" Liz says. Johnny smiles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks. Skye steps in.

"Well, ever sense Alex-. Sense it happened; she has been a closed door. That's the first time I've seen her smile in a while actually." Skye realizes. Johnny nods.

"Would you mind telling me about her?" Johnny says hesitantly. Skye hesitates too before turning to the others, they nod.

"I don't see why not, your part of the family now! The crazy-avenging, weird family!" Liz says. Skye decides to speak.

"She had wavy brown hair and blue eyes, and she was an absolute horse freak!" Skye says with a smile, remembering the good old days. "She took up archery when she was seven and soon started mounted archery- well, her own style of mounted archery." Skye says. Johnny nods.

"She meant a lot to you." He could tell. Skye slowly nods.

"She was my best friend." Liz gives a reassuring smile; rubbing Skye's back.

"She was a fighter!" Liz says, it grows silent for a minute. Nathan stands up.

"Come on man; let's go somewhere, there are a lot of cool places around here." The guys stand, then Johnny does. They head for the elevator and are soon gone. They girls are left sitting there.

"So…..what now?" Astrid says. They all shrug, except Liz.

"Ooooo! There's a new season of Vampire Dairies on Netflix!" Liz smiles. Kate bounces up and down.

"Oh my god! I love that show!" Kate says with a squeal. Liz smiles before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

AVENGERS

Natasha had left Avenger tower and was on her way to the Helicarrier. Everyone was there to talk about something; which she didn't know about at the moment.

The quinjet lands and the ramp came down, allowing her to walk down it and toward the door. Once inside she made her way to the bridge, seeing Clint and Coulson talking and Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce sitting at the table, talking among each other. Natasha came in and stood beside Clint. Fury finishes talking to Agent Hill, then walks over.

"We have a new problem on our hands." He begins then pauses; they all just stare at him. Tony speaks up.

"So…. You were going to tell us?" He says. Fury shoots him a glare, Agent Hill walks over and hands Fury a file. He takes it and pulls out some pictures; spreading them across the table.

"This is what happened to a factory about two days ago." They look at the pictures. There was a factory in flames and remains of a crashed helicopter. Bruce furrows his eyebrows.

"So what happened?" He asks. Fury let out a breath.

"As of right now we still don't know who did it, but we do know what." They all look up from the photos.

"What did it?" Steve asks.

"It was a group called the Renegade. They've caused trouble with SHIELD in the past, but we haven't seen any sign of them in the last two months or so. This is the first we've seen of them in a while." Fury explains. Natasha speaks.

"Well what is there usual target?" Fury turns his gaze to her.

"Usually they target Drug Lords, black marketers, murderers, any organizations that rise to power. They take them out. But they also have intervened in SHIELD business. Even killed a few agents." She nods.

"Besides SHIELD, what do they do wrong?" Clint asks.

"It's not necessarily what they do wrong. It's who they do it with." Fury says. They all look at him in confusion. "Over the last couple of months we've traced Hydra back through the Renegade business." Right after Fury said Hydra, Steve got up and walks out of the room. They all turn seeing him leave. "Will you brief him on this later?" They all nod. "Alright, so we have seen them do business with them. They've bought out all sorts of Serums, weapons and other things we are yet to discover." Fury says. They all nod again.

"So how are we going to approach it?" Bruce asks.

"We'll send some agents over to the site and see if we can turn up anything, then work on tracking them down." Fury confirms. Natasha nods along with Clint.

"Who are you sending?" Clint asks.

"I'll be sending you and Agent Romanoff along with Sitwell, Rogers, and Coulson. We don't want to attract and unwanted attention right now." He glances at Tony. Tony just gives him a sarcastic smile while Thor speaks up.

"What shall we do in the mean time?" He says.

"We wait til they make a move. If we can, we need to find out who did this to the factory, it's the first I've seen." Bruce looks at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks.

"Before the factory, the Renegade would eliminate targets, and then get out without harming anything and usually left their surroundings alone. Whoever they sent in this time did a reckless job." Bruce nods. He turns to Clint and Natasha.

"As for those who are going I would get ready. You're leaving in twenty minutes."

AVENGERS

Coulson steps out of the quinjet as he takes in the site of the factory remains. The fires were mostly out and smoke filled the sky; covering it in a sheet of black. Sitwell steps out beside him.

"Well this otta be good." He says. Coulson looks at his surroundings, then nods.

"Let's just hope there's some evidence left." He says as he follows the others.

They walk into the remains of the building. It looked like several bombs had gone off in it and then to top it off, someone nuked the place. Natasha steps over the rubble, while Clint was looking under the ruble.

"Ok, let's split up. I'll take this way with Sitwell while Barton, you go down the east side. Romanoff you take west, and Rogers, you'll take the north." Everyone nods, then split up.

Clint walks into a room after knocking the door down and sees some bodies. He walks over; inspecting them. It looked as if they couldn't get out of the room, or they couldn't find a way out. He continues through a different room and sees two double doors. He pushes them open. Before him was a ginormous room, about the size of a warehouse. It was full of machines and crates. Deciding to have a look, he begins to snoop around the area.

Natasha walks down a hallway and sees some stairs leading to a room. She walks up the unsteady stairs and into what looked like an office. By the looks of the room, a grenade went off. The burn marks proved it. She walks up to a wall and rubs her hand down it, it was smooth. Natasha then looks over and sees a desk and a broken chair on the floor. She walks up, and then sees a chair sticking out from behind the desk; she walks around it and gasps. Seeing a man with a knife in his chest, he was dead. Natasha starts to approach him when she hears a small explosion coming from the room next to her. Her head shoots up as she jogs out of the office, down the stairs and makes a right, going into a room. It was filled with smoke; she walks forward and trips over something.

"Ow." Natasha moves to the side, catching herself and sees Clint on the floor. She puts her hands on her hips.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" She says amused. She helps him up.

"Well I was walking around the room when it just randomly exploded." He says. She rolls her eyes. Then the smoke clears and they see the room they are in. It was an empty room pretty much, nothing on the walls. Just a blank, metal cell. Just then, they see a small light out of the corner of their eyes. They turn and see a little flame following a path. Clint was about to go over and put it out when Natasha stopped him. It was like someone knew they would be here. They follow the flame with their eyes as it begins to outline a shape. Their eyes wide as it finishes. In the flame was a strange symbol. Natasha pulls out her phone and takes several pictures from different angles. Clint waited as she took the last picture.

Once finished, they walk out of the room as they make their way into a big room. Clint takes a few looks before turning around.

"Where are you going?" She asks. He shrugs.

"Looked here already." Natasha walks over and grabs his arm and drags him back into the room. "Hey! Ow." He says in an annoyed voice.

"We can look again." They begin to look around the room.

Natasha comes across a big mound with a tarp over it. She walks over and looks under, all she could see was boxes. Curious; she pulls it off. Once off she sees what is in front of her. Natasha's eyes widen when she sees hundreds and hundreds of explosives, and there was a timer. She looks at it and sees it's on. It had two minutes til it blew. Natasha runs away from it and runs into Clint.

"Whoa, where are you going now?" He says. She doesn't answer his question as she practically drags him out of the room and down the hall. "Um, excuse me what was that?" He says.

"Bomb, or should I saw bombs….many bombs." She clarifies for him. His face gets serious as they run down the hallway.

They look in a room and see Steve looking around. He turns and gives them a confused look.

"No time to explain, we have to get out now." She says. He nods and follows them as they go find Coulson and Sitwell.

The three of them were almost to the edge of the hallway when they see Coulson and Sitwell walk out of a room. They run over.

"There's a bomb going off any second now, we need to get out now!" She says. Coulson nods and follows them, along with Sitwell. But just as they were about to run toward the exit about three hundred yards away, the building shakes violently, they turn around slowly and see the hall begin the glow as the explosion came at them.

"Run!" Steve yells. They take off into sprints as they see the exit doors in front of them. It was like in those dreams when you're running but not moving, as the explosion was catching up to them. Putting in a few extra big strides, Natasha was almost to the door, Steve got there first. He pushes on it. It was locked. They all come to a stop. They quickly investigate the door for any sign of weakness. Clint sighs.

"Well this is great." He says. Then Steve backs up, they watch him as he stops about ten yards back. He jesters for them to come over. They come over and stop.

"OK, if we can push it hard enough, it's bound to do something." They all nod, getting in line. "OK, on three. One, two, three!" They take off with whatever strength they had left and collided with the door, it groaned for a minute and began to move. They heat of the explosion was catching on and burning their backs. They gave one last push and the door gave way as the tumbled out and into the grass a few feet down. The explosion follows them and out into the air above them. They cover their heads, as the flame dies down. Natasha was the first to lift her head, as she slowly sits up. The others sit up too, breathing heavy; they look at each other for a minute. Clint smiles as he lets himself fall back into the grass.

"Few! Well that was close." He says. They all nod and have a good laugh before standing up. Coulson brushes some sot off his clothes before walking toward the quinjet.

"This will be interesting to explain." He says. They all nod as they follow him toward the quinjet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plan B

AN: Here is the next chapter, sorry about the late update for chapter 2! Got side tracked!

Morgan steps out of the truck, seeing Alex bleeding, and bruised sitting on a bench outside base 2J. He walks up to her.

"I heard about your escape." He begins. Alex lifts her head and nods. "And I also heard how the building exploded today when a few SHIELD agents were investigating." He adds. She grins.

"I knew they would get out. And I made sure they got the memo that it wasn't a reply from the Renegade." She says, leaning back putting her hands behind her head. He raises an eyebrow. "Let's just say I left them a message." She says. He hesitates before nodding.

"And you completed your mission?" She nods.

"Wasn't the easiest in the world but it had gone better than I expected." She tells him.

"Any injuries I should know about?" Alex grins.

"Nah, I'm tougher than I look." She says. He laughs.

"Well get yourself cleaned up then we'll talk about what comes next." He says. Alex gives a nod before standing up and walking inside.

AVENGERS

Alex sat at the table while Morgan gave a speech on common enemies and other crap she didn't care about. There was a school for kids her age, training them to become workers for the Renegade. The school was about three hundred acres and had anything you could possibly think of for training. There was forest, mountains, dessert, every terrain for training and survival things you needed to learn.

Alex leans back and puts her feet up on the table. Morgan turns giving her a stern glare. She shrugs it off and closes her eyes as he continues.

"Now there are many other organizations that could cause threats toward us. One is an organization called SHIELD." Alex opens one eye. "It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. They have caused trouble with us in the past." Alex had both eyes open now. Morgan's eyes turn to Alex. They class looks back at her. Alex gulps. Morgan takes in a breath. "'We have a former SHIELD agent in here as a matter a fact. Alex, care to enlighten us on this?" Morgan jesters to her to come up. Alex puts her feet down and gets out of her chair, walking up to the front.

"And what should I tell them." She says quietly to him.

"Basics, what did you learn there, how missions are assigned. I don't want SHIELD secrets, we aren't necessarily SHIELD's enemy, but if they intervene with us we won't hesitate to attack." Morgan explains quickly. Alex looks shocked for a minute. She never thought of it like that. She nods and turns to the class.

"Well, um. When I went on missions the Director would assign me along with others. We would go there, complete the mission and go back. Pretty simple." Alex says. Everyone stares. "Any questions?" Every hand shoots up. Alex leans back a bit shocked. She points to a girl in front.

"How did you join SHIELD?" The girl asks. Alex thinks for a moment.

"I was shot and woke up in SHIELD." Alex says plain and simple. The girl nods. She points to a boy.

"Who did you usually go on missions with?" Alex thinks for a minute.

"Well after the serum, I went on missions with Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, but I also went on missions with my friend Skye and Captain Rogers." Alex says. He nods. She points to another boy.

"Was this Skye an agent too?" Alex nods.

"She hacked SHIELD after I was shot and Captain Rogers suggested recruitment for her." Alex says. She was getting tired of questions. A girl was raising her hand and Alex points to her.

"A lot of us have seen you train. Who taught you to fight?" The girl asks.

'Uh, Captain Rogers was my mentor, or trainer." The girl nods.

"Guess that explains it." She says. Alex nods. She points to a boy.

"We heard you were found in a cave. How did you get there in the first place?" Alex's blood goes cold. She looks at the ground for a minute.

"I… well…we…" Alex didn't know how to put it in words without making her friends look like complete morons. "We were fighting off an enemy after crashing on an island. Stupid me got myself caught in a troubling situation and after the ground collapsed one of them caught me." They class looks at her waiting. "He was shot, and I fell." Alex says. The boy lowers his head.

"Sorry, that's wasn't my business to ask." Alex shakes her head.

'Don't worry about it, its fine…" Alex didn't know his name. The boy clears his throat.

"Uh, Bobby."

"It's fine Bobby. I've talked about worse." She gives him a reassuring smile. Morgan steps up.

"I thought you would have better questions than that, to most of you but let's get back to business." Alex goes to sit down. Morgan begins talking about defense tactics. He wasn't giving any demonstrations. Alex sat there thinking about how it would look in a demonstration, but nothing came to mind. She might not be with SHIELD anymore, but one thing she did miss, was having a trainer who understood you.

AVENGERS

Alex sat at a lunch table, putting together the day she had so far. She had math, science, and trainer classes so far. She still needed LA, history, which was one of her favorite classes, and more training. Alex takes a bite of pizza, and sees a pair of feet in front of her. She looks up and sees Bobby standing there. Bobby smiles.

"Mind if I sit?" He says. Alex shakes her head. He sits down across from her, putting his plate down. "So how was your day here so far?" He asks. Alex looks up and shrugs. The new school year was starting, this was her first day.

"Good, it's a lot nicer than my old school; Pinewood. That's for sure." Alex says; looking around the Cafeteria. Bobby nods.

"So what classes do you have next?" He asks her.

"Uh, I have LA next than History. Along with training." Bobby nods.

"Do you have Mrs. Spence for LA?" Alex nods. "Who do you have for History?"

"Mr. Lewis." Bobby smiles.

"I have them. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Bobby says. Alex smiles, than nods. The bell rings and everyone heads for the doors. Alex and Bobby head off to LA.

AVENGERS

After school, Alex headed off to Base to find Morgan for her next mission. She walks into his office and sits in his chair; putting her feet on his desk and putting her hands behind her head. Morgan walks in and looks up stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes go from Alex's head, to her feet and back again. Alex opens her eyes and sees him.

"Sup Morgan. Got an assignment for me?" Alex grins. Morgan gives her a stern look.

"Yes Barton, I do." Morgan says. Alex gets out of the chair and they switch places. Alex stands in front of his desk. He hands her a file. She opens it and her expression darkness when she sees the location. Morgan sighs.

"Now I know this mission will be personal, but I don't trust anyone else with this task." Alex looks up at him.

"What is it you want me to do?" She asks.

"I need you to get something for me, and in return, I'll give you something you want." Morgan says.

"What is it I'm getting?" She says.

"There is a serum that was stolen from our custody. We need it back." Morgan says. Alex raises an eyebrow. "I only trust you with it because you already have it. Or somewhat; it's a similar serum to the one you have. But instead of humans it's for animals. We were doing some work on it to explore the variety of uses." Morgan explains. Alex nods.

"How did you come across this in the first place?" Alex asks. Morgan hesitates before answering.

"We do business with some people that have it." Morgan says, trying to avoid the question. Alex takes a step forward, and two men walk in. She stops for a minute.

"Sir, the jeep's ready." One of the men says. Morgan nods. He turns back to Alex. She was waiting for an answer.

"So?" She says; she wasn't leaving the room without the answer she wanted. Morgan sighs and opens a drawl and hands her another folder. She opens it and immediately recognizes the symbol on the paper. She drops the file and takes a threatening step forward. The two men behind her hold her back. Morgan had gotten out of the chair and was about to explain.

"Now before you hurt me, I want you to know the better part of this. We do not enjoy doing business with them, as a matter a fact, we don't trust them what so ever. But we have done business with them no and again, were not business partners if that's what you think." Morgan says. Alex hadn't dropped her death glare. She shrugs off the men, pushing them a bit farther away than intending and walks toward the door. She stops before exiting.

"I'll be back in about three days." She says, and then she heads toward the jeep.

AVENGERS

Alex hops out of the jeep and sees the street she is on. She uses to come there with the lunatics who were so called her parents. Alex walks down the street; she checks her phone to make sure the address is right before taking a left. Alex looks at the address on the building and sees it matches. She puts her phone on her boot and walks up to the door. It was old and run down. She knocks…no answer. She grins before lifting her foot and kicking down the door. It hits the ground and dust flies up. It looks looked like no one had been there in a while.

She pulls a knife from the holster on her thigh and takes off her hood searches the rooms. After she swept the first floor, she sees a door to the basement. Alex walks over and opens the door. She walks down the stairs and sees a lab. There were metal tables lining up with all sorts of scientific crap on them. Alex walks around one of the tables and sees a fridge. She opens it and sees vials inside. She picks up one and sees the serum label on it. She picks up two others and sees the same thing. Alex frowns. She gets out her phone and checks the info page. It didn't say anything about a vile number. She decides to improvise. She takes them all and shoves them into any pockets she had. After putting the last on in her boot she hears a bang from upstairs. Alex looks in the direction of the stairs. She puts her hood back on her head. Taking the knife; she creeps toward the stairs. Taking them one step at a time she begins to hear voices.

"Someone was here recently." Alex knew the voice so well.

"Yeah, I'll check upstairs, you keep looking down here." She knew that voice too. Alex walks up the stairs. Looking in the kitchen she walks cautiously out. Then someone walks around the corner. Alex turns slowly and sees her old trainer.

"Coulson I don't think anyone-"Steve pauses mid-sentence when he sees someone standing there. She had her hood up so he couldn't see her face. She makes a run for it but he was faster and grabs her. She turns and punches him in the jaw, he stumbles only a second but it gave her the opportunity to get out of his grasp and run for the door. Just as she gets out the door she hears the familiar sound of him throwing his shield. Alex turns and picks up her bow out of the bushes; she spins it and moves to the side, deflecting the shield. Steve stares in shock; no one knew how to do that except one person. Alex puts the bow on her back and turns running away; hoping he hadn't recognized her.

AVENGERS

Alex walks through the woods. She couldn't believe she was that reckless to try and deflect the shield. She knew they both worked on that move, she just hoped he didn't remember. Alex was on her way to a place she had been longing to go to for a while. Knowing there wasn't any reception out here, she wasn't bothering to take out her phone.

Alex walks around a tree and sees a barn between the trees. She smiles. Agent Woods' barn was where Storm was kept. She was in the area so what better time to go. Alex runs through the trees and up to the stall doors. Turning and looking at the house she doesn't see any lights on. She turns back and opens on the of the doors. Walking inside she runs over the stall on the very end. Alex sees a head pop up. She jabs her hand through the bars and rubs his soft muzzle. She takes her hand out and opens the stall door. Storm nickers and Alex raps her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much." She told him. After petting him for a few more minutes she goes to the tack room and gets out an all-black bridle, saddle, saddle pad, and a girth. Alex returns a few minutes later and tacks him up. After finishing tacking him up, Alex pulls herself onto his back. She hadn't sat on a horse in over three months. Alex pats his neck before turning him and walking toward the door.

They walk out into the night sky. Alex looks back at the barn and house before turning back forward. Squeazing her legs against his sides, they gallop off into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The serum

AN: So sorry for the very very very late update everyone! End of school stuff has been filling up my schedule! Here's a quick and short update for ya! I will have a complete chapter up as soon as possible!

"Coulson I'm telling you I'm not crazy, who else could I be?" Steve arguers. He had told Coulson about the girl that was at the building. Coulson sighs.

"I never said you were crazy I just don't see how this is realistic." He says. Steve raises an eyebrow.

"Speak for yourself." He mumbles. Coulson sees what he's referring to.

"Hey now that's different, I was being assisted by professional doctors and not assisted by myself in a cave." Coulson points out. Steve is silent for a minute. "And besides, you said this girl had a scar on her face, it couldn't be Alex." He says. He doesn't look up.

"You and I both know that's not true. It's been almost three months, anything could have happened." He says. Coulson sighs again.

"This conversation isn't getting us anywhere. If you're so sure, you look into it. But make sure you tell Director Fury about it." He nods.

"What about Romanoff and Barton, should we tell them?" He asks.

"Don't tell them, it will only make things worse." Coulson decides.

"What about Skye?" Coulson hesitates.

"Alright, you can let her in on it. She'll probably find out anyway." Coulson says; as he walks out of the room. Steve gives a nod before standing and leaving the room as well.

AVENGERS

All the teens were in the kitchen. Skye was popping popcorn and Liz was fixing something for her suit at the counter; with Nathan's assistance. The others were chatting about stuff. Skye hears the beep and walks over to the Microwave. She opens the door and grabs the popcorn bag. She carries it over to the bowl on the counter and dumps it in. Johnny walks over and grabs a hand full; stuffing it in his mouth. Then Kate grabs a hand full. They all make their way over to the couch and sit down.

"So is school starting up soon?" Johnny asks. They all nod.

"In about a week I think right?" Arthur says; looking at the others for support. They all nod again.

"We go to a public school; there are SHIELD agents that work undercover there. There are also many other kids like us going there to; training to become agents and stuff." Kate tells him. Johnny nods.

"Do you take the bus?" They shake their heads.

"One of our parents or someone usually drops us off." Astrid says. They hear the door open and Pepper walks in.

"The adults are going out; you guys stay here and don't destroy the place ok?" Pepper says, all the other adults walk into the room. They nod, and the adults make their way to the elevator. It closes and the teens are left alone.

They all turn to each other and smile.

"This is going to be the best night ever." Liz says. They all start popping more popcorn, getting root beer, movies, and all the junk food in the building.

AVENGERS

On the Helicarrier, agent Hill walks up to Director Fury. He turns to her.

"Sir we have an incoming transition from former Agent Woods." She says. Fury nods and follows her over to a computer. A picture pops up and Woods is on the screen.

"What is it Agent Woods?" He asks. She didn't look happy.

"Are Agent Romanoff and Barton there?" She asks. Fury looks at her confused. "It's more so personal business for them." Fury shakes his head.

"There not here and I don't know their whereabouts at the moment. What is it you need agent?" Woods sighs.

"It's about Alex's horse; Storm. He's been stolen."

AVENGERS

All the teens sat watching Star Wars episode V. Johnny and Danny were saying the lines.

"Luke, I am your father!" Johnny says in a low voice. Danny looks mortified.

"No, that's not true! That's impossible!" Danny says. The other teens watch; laughing on the couches.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true!" Johnny says.

"Noooooo!" Danny says. He even had his sleeve pulled over his right hand. They all start laughing.

"I haven't heard that in forever!" Kate says. Danny nods.

"Yeah, we used to do it when we were kids." They turn to the screen and see Luke fall down into the shaft.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Skye and Astrid say in sink. Just then they hear a bang in the other room. They all pause and listen. Kate gets the remote and pause' the movie. It's silent. Then they hear another bang and glass shattering. Skye looks at the others. They all had looks of worry and confusion on their faces. Johnny pulls to knives out of his boots. Skye quietly opens a drawl and takes out three pistols. She keeps one, and hands one each to Kate and Danny. Nathan and Liz were working on the beams on the arms of their suits, so they had those. And Arthur and Astrid had their strength.

They all get up and run into the dining room. Five men were standing there. They turn and stare at them. The teens stare right back. They all stare for what felt like hours before the men attack. One picks up a knife and hurls it at Skye. She dodges it and they all break out into a fighting frenzy.

Johnny couldn't throw knives in close range without risk, so he just used combat skills. They all couldn't really use their weapons so it turning into a fist fight. Skye knocks out one with a kick to the head. There was two men left, they stop fighting and glare at the teens.

"Where is she?!" He demands. The teens drop there fighting stances and stare at them.

"Who is she?" Danny asks. The two guys glance at each other before looking back.

"You will pay for this. Let her go and we'll leave you unharmed." Skye takes a threatening step forward.

"Is that a threat?!" She asks. Everyone puts their hands up as to start fighting again but Nathan speaks up.

"Tell us who she is and we'll see what we can do." He negotiates.

"Where is Bar-"The man cuts off as they all hear something outside the room. The teens turn and look as the door opens and their parents run in. The teens run over to them. Pepper runs over to Nathan and Liz along with Tony.

"Thank god you kids are alright." Pepper says. Liz turns to them.

"Those guys broke in over there!" She tells them. Pepper and Tony look confused.

"Who?" Liz turns.

"Those-"They were gone, even the unconscious ones. "Guys." She says.

"They were here. We swear." Nathan says. Astrid and Arthur nod too. Skye walks over to the window and stares out looking for any sign of them. There wasn't. She sighs.

"What did they want?" Clint asks.

"They were looking for someone, a girl." Johnny says.

"Do you thing they might have been looking for Alex?" Jane says quietly. They shrug. Skye turn back to the window and stares out.

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new name

AN: I know this is a bit later than intended for an update, so sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex trots Storm up to a market. She takes his reins and ties them to a pole outside. The sun had gone up and down; it was now about 5:30. Alex pats his neck before going into the market; leaving Storm outside.

She walks into the market and sees a man at the counter. She looks at the food under the counter and gets two snickers bars and a pack of gum. She tosses them on the counter and goes over to the produce section and gets a bag of big carrots; throwing them on the counter. She pulls out her wallet and gets a twenty. The cashier gives her a look before taking the twenty and putting it in the register.

Then the door opens and two cops walk in. Alex sees them in the reflection of the glass in front of her; taking a deep breath she tries to act natural. They walk up next to her with some food. They glance at her, seeing her uneasiness. Alex takes the change and grabs the bag, she turns and runs into one of the cops; her pistol flies out of her holster, which was hidden under her jacket. The cops look at the pistol and then back at Alex. She tries to casually walk over and pick it up but the cop grabs her arm.

"Why are you carrying a loaded weapon miss?" He says. Alex doesn't make eye contact.

"To protect myself." Alex tries to say casually. The other cop goes over and picks it up; looking it over.

"That's a nice piece of machinery, where did you get this?" Alex was about to shrug but decides not to.

"It was handed down."

"You know there's a law against carrying a loaded weapon into a public area." The cop states. Alex didn't know what to say, she had already pointed out the two cameras that were focused on her. If she tried anything funny, she would be recognized for sure. Alex promised herself she wouldn't use this in case of emergency; she pulls out her SHIELD badge.

"I'm with SHIELD if you must know." Alex says. The cops glance at the badge. One of them smirks.

"It's outdated." Alex's confident face fades; she turns the badge to see for herself. It was true; the badge expired a month ago. The cop grabs her other arm.

"Why don't we take a drive." He begins to lead her out. Alex lets him as they walk out of the market. As soon as she thought there weren't any cameras she, she kicks his feet out from under him and turns; her fist connecting with the other cops face. Both cops fell to the ground. The first cop regained his feet and through a clumsy punch at her. She easily dodges it and kicks his stomach. She hears a crack and he collapses. Alex sees them both unable to continue, she walk back into the market and grabs her bag. The cashier held up his hands; as to say don't hurt me. Alex looks at him, and rolls her eyes. _Some people are pathetic. _She thought.

She walks out of the market and up to Storm. He nickers as she approaches. Pulling out a carrot, she gives it to him. She takes a minute to put the food in the pack. She goes over to the front of him and strokes his muzzle. Storm stared at her with gentle eyes. Then his gaze travels to something behind her. Alex turns to see one of the cops fire some kind of gun. She feels a jolt of electricity. She falls to the ground, regaining herself as quickly as possible. The cop already had her arms behind her back. Alex's vision was coming back, but not fast enough. She feels herself being lifted and a high pitched neigh from behind her. She could see a police car in front of her, then she heard him yelling, she is dropped abruptly. Turning over she sees Storm in a fighting frenzy, the officer fell to the ground and Storm landed on his arm with a bone crushing crack. He yells in pain. Alex clenches her fists and snaps to cuffs. She stumbles, clumsily to her feet and runs in front of Storm and he calms; landing on his powerful hooves. She strokes his muzzle; she looks back at the cop. Both were on the ground in pain. She pulls herself onto his back and they take off into the night again.

AVENGERS

Morgan walks into his office followed by two men. They stand at his desk. Morgan nods to them. They begin.

"Sir, there was a incident at a small market near the border, about fifty miles from base 2J." Morgan sighs.

"Please tell me Alex wasn't in the area." The men look at each other. Morgan nods.

"What'd she do this time?" Morgan asks. The man pulls out a newspaper and tosses it on the desk. Morgan picks it up and looks it over. There was a picture of two cops in bad shape, sitting by an ambulance and a blurred picture of what looked like a girl. Morgan puts a hand to his face. He begins to read the article.

"It was last night that two cops intercepted a fourteen year old girl carrying a loaded weapon. She claimed to be a SHEILD agent, with an expired badge. As the two cops calmly began to take her to their car she attacked them; using fighting techniques unknown by the two officers. Outnumbered, she managed to break three ribs in one of them and four ribs in the other. She said to have a horse with her. The cops beforehand, saw the animal earlier. They described it as a black thoroughbred. The shop owner said this about the two and also nick named the pair. "She came in and bought a few snacks and a bog of carrots. It was when the cops came in that I could see she became uneasy. When she turned and ran into one, her pistol fell out of her pocket. That's when she was in trouble. She pulled a SHIELD badge on them; it probably would have worked if it wasn't expired. Once they took her to their car it happened. She took both of them down. But before she could escape, the officer hit her with a powerful Taser that should have almost killed her. –Back to article message- "The cashier called this mysterious character 'The Dark Rider'. The police are doing what they can to track down this dangerous female."

Morgan finishes reading; he sighs and puts his hands on his face. The man takes the paper. Morgan drops his hands.

"Find her, and bring her back before she gets into more trouble." The men nod.

"Yes sir."

AVENGERS

Alex slowed Storm to a walk as they came to a river. She nudged him on as they came to the bank. Storm was eagerly walking forward but abruptly stops. Alex nudges him on again, but he doesn't budge. Storm rears back, Alex hangs on. He lands and she decides to get off. Taking his reins she begins to lead him forward.

Alex knew he wasn't fond of water. When he was a colt, there was an accident that he was in. It was April and there was a huge flood. Alex was helping her stable mates get the horses out of the lower field. But they forgot Storm, he almost drowned. Alex had gone back to save him, and then adopted him. Ever sense then, they had had an unbreakable bond.

Storm nickers before taking a step forward. They begin to wade through the water. It came up to her stomach as they made it to the other side. Storm shakes his mane and got water all over the remainder of her body. She blocked most of it with her arms.

"Hey!" Alex laughs. She shakes her hands and then puts the reins back over his head. She pulls herself back onto his back. Just then she hears cars; lots. Storm hears it t as he became uneasy. He begins to paw the ground; his ears pinned back. She looks through the trees and sees Police jeeps and trucks. They were coming toward them. Alex slowly begins to grip his mane, along with the reins. She turns him and they leap into a gallop.

She could feel the wind speeding past her ears, blocking out all sound. Looking over her shoulder she could see they were hot on her tail. She pushes Storm on, his breathing echoing in her ears.

"There she is!" She hears them. She didn't know how she could hear them. They were at least a few hundred yards away. Ignoring it, she keeps going. Then a car comes up beside them. The man leans out of the car with a gun. Alex's eyes widen and she steers Storm right up next to the car. She jabs her hand at the gun and pries it from his hand pretty easily. She lets go of the reins and cocks the weapon, she aims it at the driver but before she can pull the trigger a car pulls right in front of them.

The car slams on the breaks. Storm neighs and tries to stop, but they were to close. Alex is thrown off his back and over the car. She lands with a thud, but recovers quickly. She scurries around the car to Storm's side. He was becoming very uneasy. If she got in his way she might get trampled. Then police officers begin to get out of their cars and pointing guns at them. Alex quickly pulls herself onto Storms back.

"Get on the ground now!" One yells. Alex was too stubborn to surrender, but she couldn't forget that Storm was here too. She couldn't put him in harm's way. Alex was about to get off when shots rang out. All of the officers collapsed to the ground and Renegade men started to appear. Alex sighs in relief. Dave; a fellow Renegade officer she knew from previous missions. He walks up to her, she dismounts.

"I knew you could get into trouble, but this is a new low." He says with a smirk. Alex rolls her eyes.

"I was doing fine on my own." Alex states. Dave laughs.

"Of course you were." Alex walks Storm over to a car and they get ready to leave. Alex mount Storm again and they follow as the head back to Base 2J.

AVENGERS

Alex walks into Morgan's office. She had a feeling she would never hear the end of this one. The fact that she had almost revealed herself to someone who knew her really well and she almost got caught, twice. Morgan looks up and sees her walk in, he throws a newspaper across his desk. She sees the picture of a blurry image of her, and two injured cops. She gave a slightly innocent grin.

"Care to explain?" He says. Alex shrugs.

"What's there to tell?" She asks. Morgan sighs.

"Well, you almost got caught by three different people, including SHIELD. And now you have people giving you names." Alex looks up, an eyebrow raised.

"What are they calling me?" She asks.

"There calling you The Dark Rider."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Clues

AN: Net chapter is here everyone! I'm trying my best to crack down on getting/posting new chapters so keep putting out reviews and I hope you enjoy!

Fury and Coulson look at the screen in front of them. This "Dark Rider" was causing tension between them and the Avengers; excluding Cap who knew about it. They didn't want to tell them and make a big deal out a situation that wasn't serious yet. Someone had gotten a video of Alex's fight with the two officers outside the market. They didn't know for sure if it was Alex, but they were keeping their minds open to anyone it could be.

"Should we record this?" Coulson asks. Fury shakes his head.

"Not yet. If it becomes bigger than this, we will. But it's too early." He says. Coulson nods and he walks out of the room. Steve walks in right after; seeing Fury leave.

"Did you tell him?" He asks. Coulson nods. "Well?"

"He thinks you're crazy." Coulson says. Steve frowns. "But he also thinks it's possible." Coulson adds. He nods.

"Is it on the news?" Coulson sighs and nods.

"Hopefully the teens haven't-"Coulson pulls out his phone, his gaze darkens. "Can you pay a visit to Avenger tower?" Steve nods.

"Sure, why?" Coulson looks up.

"Because we're going to have some angry teenagers on our hands if they see the news there about to watch." Steve nods and heads for the door.

AVENGERS

**Around 20 minutes later…**

"It was last night that two cops intercepted a fourteen year old girl carrying a loaded weapon. She claimed to be a SHEILD agent, with an expired badge. As the two cops calmly began to take her to their car she attacked them; using fighting techniques unknown by the two officers. Outnumbered, she managed to break three ribs in one of them and four ribs in the other. She said to have a horse with her. The cops beforehand, saw the animal earlier. They described it as a black thoroughbred. The shop owner said this about the two and also nick named the pair. "She came in and bought a few snacks and a bog of carrots. It was when the cops came in that I could see she became uneasy. When she turned and ran into one, her pistol fell out of her pocket. That's when she was in trouble. She pulled a SHIELD badge on them; it probably would have worked if it wasn't expired. Once they took her to their car it happened. She took both of them down. But before she could escape, the officer hit her with a powerful Taser that should have almost killed her. –Back to article message- "The cashier called this mysterious character 'The Dark Rider'. The police are doing what they can to track down this dangerous female."

Skye and the teens stared at the screen. They didn't know how to react. Seeing a girl with a black thoroughbred and an expired SHIELD badge did point fingers in Alex's direction.

"That looks a lot like-"Skye began. Then Steve bursts into the room. The teens turn in confusion as he runs over and picks up the remote; turning the TV off.

'Hey!" Danny says.

"There are plenty of better things to do right now then sit here. It's a nice day out, go throw a Frisbee or something." He says. The teens groan before getting up and leaving the room; going into the elevator and it closes. Steve sighs with relief; he turns and sees he is not alone. Skye sat there on the couch, arms crossed. _Just as Coulson said. _He thought.

"Something tells me you're not going to let this go." He says. Skye gives a sweet smile.

"Ha, no." She gets up. "And after your little stunt you just pulled; barging into the room and turning off the TV, so no one could watch that news which happens to include an Alex look alike; there's no way I'm letting this go." She says. Steve nods.

"I might as well fill you in then." She nods, and then gives a confused look.

"Fill me on what?"

"During an investigation we ran into this "Dark Rider" at an abandoned building." Skye nods.

"So…?"

"So, this girl managed to deflect my shield and punch me in the face." He says, with a hint of embarrassment.

"How do you deflect a shield?"

"It was a move I had taught Alex, I don't know why we did it, but I guess it can come in handy for someone. Not necessarily Alex though." He says. "But this person had two scars in her face. It's been three months sense-"Skye nods." It happened, but-"He phone beeps and he pulls it out. He reads the message; his eyes go wide as he reads. Skye waits.

"What is it?" He puts his phone in his pocket.

"Something happened at Agent Woods' house two days ago." Skye's face becomes worried. He leads her toward the elevator. They get in and go down to the lobby. Skye jogs to keep up with him.

"Well?" He pulls out his phone.

"Coulson, can you come get us? We need to get the Fury ASAP." He puts the phone away."Storm was stolen."

AVENGERS

Fury stood at the center table, Steve, Skye, and Coulson sitting there watching the video a guy had taped. Skye could easily see the moves this girl used. They were almost identical to Alex's. She was glad there was a chance she was alive, but what the hell was she doing to get in trouble?

The video stops and the screen goes up. Fury walks to the center.

"So did any of you recognize the fighting tactics?" Everyone as silent, then the three of them nod. Fury lowers his head. "Well, whoever this person is, we have to treat them like an enemy. Alex or not." They all nod.

"So what next?" Skye asks.

"We wait til her next move."

"But what if it is Alex?" Skye asks. Fury sighs.

"We can't take any chances."

"But if it is her then-"

"Tell me something, if it really was Alex, then what is she doing taking out Police officers and terrorizing people?" Fury asks. Skye doesn't respond. "We have to take precautions, no matter who it is." He says. "Dismissed." Steve and Coulson nod, they get up to leave. Skye hesitates before getting up as well and following them.

AVENGERS

**The next day…**

Skye sat in Alex's old room in Avenger Tower. Jace stood next to her on the side of the bed. Jace was now the "family" pet among the teens. They all took turns caring for him and playing with him. Skye sat on the bed; hugging her knees. She turns and strokes Jace's head. He chirps before butting his head into her hand. She smiles.

After feeding him, she leaves Alex's room and heads down the stairs. The other teens were sitting on the couch, watching Big Bang Theory. Skye sat down next to Astrid. All the teens look over at her.

"So what was that about yesterday?" Kate asks her. Skye hesitates before answering, if she gave too much away they would sense something else was at stake here and she had orders to keep it under wraps.

"Uh, Fury wanted to discuss something." Skye says, picking up Astrid's pop tart and taking a bite. Astrid takes the pop tart out of her hand in annoyance. Kate rolls her eyes.

"Sure, you know, anytime Fury needs to see anyone about something, it's always big." Kate says. Skye lets out a breath. "What did he want anyway?" Skye quickly tries to think something up.

"'He uh, wanted to know when we were free for missions." Skye says. Kate stares at her blankly.

"Really, that's what Nick Fury wanted to see you about?" He couldn't just contact Avenger Tower?" Kate says. Skye shrugs.

"I told him were free, hope you don't mind." Skye says. Kate narrows her eyes before shrugging.

"Yeah, it's cool." Johnny enters the room; twirling a throwing knife in his hand. He sits on the couch next to Skye.

"So what's new?" He says. Skye sighs, getting ready to tell the story again.

"Fury needed to know when we were open for missions." He nods. Pepper walks in with Jane. They were carrying pizza boxes. The tens turn; smelling the pizza. They set the boxes down on the table.

"Now don't make a mess, I'll grab you guys some napkins." Jane says; walking into the kitchen. Pepper gets some root beer.

The teens open the boxes and grab a piece. Skye takes a small bite, chewing, then swallowing. Astrid and Arthur walk up to them.

"There's something we need to tell you." Astrid says. Skye, Johnny, and Kate look up in confusion.

"What is it?" Johnny asks.

"Were leaving." Arthur says. All the teens look at them in horror and shock.

"WHAT?!" They all say at once. Astrid sighs.

"Were returning to Asgard, for training. My father will be taking us so we can learn to become true Asgardian warriors." She explains. They all look at them, the shock gone. Liz stands.

"When are you leaving?" She asks; sounding more so sad then questioning. They both hesitate before Arthur speaks up.

"Tonight." They're mouths drop.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Skye asks.

"We didn't want the thought to linger. It's better to enjoy as much as possible with what time will allow." Astrid says. The teens sat there, looking dreadful.

"How long will you be gone?" Danny asks.

"Several months, we should be back by the spring break of the next school year." Arthur says. They nod, still looking hopeless. "But we will have a visit time when we can, so don't worry." He adds. Jane walks in, rubbing Astrid's back.

"Why don't you go get your stuff ready and by the door ok?" She says quietly to the both of them. They nod and head to their rooms. It took five seconds for all the tens on the couch to burst up and follow their friends, Skye, Kate, and Liz ran after Astrid. The guys went after Arthur.

The girls burst into Astrid's room. She doesn't look up as the girls run over.

"Don't worry; the time will come, sooner than you think." Astrid says; lifting her duffle bag over her head. The girls go in for a group hug.

"Were gonna miss you." Kate says, engaged in the hug.

"Yep." Skye and Liz say in sink. They break away and head for the door.

All the teens meet on the roof of Avenger tower. The adults were there, too. Astrid and Arthur say there good byes, while Thor and Jane say there good byes. They then all go stand together and a multi colored light beams down on them.

They wave and say good bye as they're beamed up, and disappear. The light dies away and the others are left standing in the dark cold. Danny is the first to sigh.

"Shall we go inside now?" He says. Everyone nods and heads for the door.

After everyone went inside and headed off to bed, Skye made her way to her room. She opened her door and collapsed onto her bed, not bothering to get changed. This was a freak of nature kinda day. She then drifts off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nightmares

AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

One month later…

_It was dark, and a thick fog covered the ground. All she could see was a battle field; covered in blood and fallen SHIELD agents. As she made her way through, she could see people she cared about; all dead. Alex walked up to a woman; it was Agent Maria Hill, lying in a pool of blood. Alex gulped, as she kept going. She started seeing more agents she knew, Sitwell, and Coulson. Alex's breathing started to get faster. She began to run, and then she saw Fury. Alex ran faster then she came across some younger agents. They were her friends. Danny, Kate, Liz, Arthur, all of them, except Skye. Alex felt a glimmer of hope._

"_Skye!" She yelled as she kept going. Then she saw her, a bullet through her chest and shoulder. Alex fell to her knees, about four feet away was her parents. Alex stared in that direction for about five seconds. She crawled over to them and checked for a pulse; they were dead. Alex sniffed as she sat with the bodies. Then she saw a flash of color to her left. She looked over and saw some of a shield. Alex pushed herself up and walked over. She got down on her knees and saw it was indeed a shield. _

_Alex took her sleeve and rubbed off the dust and blood; revealing the red, white, and blue. Sighing, Alex got up and pushed the big piece of debris off it, and then she saw an arm. Pushing it farther she saw Cap. Once the debris was out of the way she let out a breath. Knowing he was dead she sat down. The thought was beginning to hit her that everyone she cared about was now dead. Every single one. Then she saw something move. Alex looked over and saw Skye's body move, then stand up. Alex stared in shock as she turned and looked at her with a look of hatred. _

"_S-Skye?" Alex says. Skye slowly puts her hand on her gun._

"_It's your fault." She says. Alex gives a confused look._

"_What?"_

"_Were all going to die Alex, and it will be all your fault." She says in a calm voice, yet full of hatred. Alex's face expression saddened. _

"_No, no it wasn't me!" Alex says, getting up. Then she saw other people had gotten up, the teens and Coulson, Hill, Sitwell, and Fury. They were walking toward her, the same look of hatred and disgust on their faces. Alex began to back up. Then her parents got up, the same expression._

"_It's your fault." They all said._

"_No! I would never!-"Alex tries to convince them. _

"_You will kill us. It's your fault." They say. Cap was up as well. Alex backs up faster. Skye was holding her gun; finger on the trigger. _

"_You can't run from it, it will happen and we will all die by your hand." Skye says. Alex felt tears burn her eyes. _

"_No, please! I would __**never**__ hurt any of you!" Alex sees Steve adjust his shield on his arm. Alex goes for her bow, it wasn't there. Then the shield was coming toward her. Alex holds up her hands to braise herself. It her with such force, then it went black_

Alex woke up screaming. She had a cold sweat and she was on the floor. Alex whips her head around, looking for threats. Just then Bobby ran in the room. He stops seeing Alex on the floor and runs over to her. Alex was breathing very fast and her eyes were huge. Bobby kneels down, he helps her get up.

"You ok?" He asks; after getting her on the bed. Alex nods, swallowing.

"B-Bad dream." She says. Alex felt like she was still in the dream, it felt like she was hit by the shield, but in reality it was an injury she acquired the day before. She had cracked several ribs while pushing herself to hard, she ended up getting into a fight with a girl who was like the Jessica of the Renegade. (Girl that goes to the teen's school) Her name was Emily Rhymes.

She kept watching her train; she would call her a freak. Then she started on her friends, mostly Skye, Steve, and Astrid and Arthur. Alex did throw the first punch, it knocked her out. She came back a few minutes later; with a metal bat. And after a couple encounters with cement wall, the trainers pried them apart. It took four adult Renegade agents and Bobby to get her off Emily.

Bobby lets go of Alex's arm, allowing her to gain her footing and stand. She was still breathing heavy and was still covered in a cold sweat.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks. Alex lets out another breath before responding.

"No, it's nothing." Alex tries to assure him. He just smiles and nods. Alex walks over to get her suit. A few minutes later she returns from the bathroom; changed and ready. Bobby was still sitting on her bed when she came back. She sat next to him while lacing up her combat boots. He watches her as she does. Alex looks up.

"Yes?" She says in an amused voice. Bobby shrugs.

"I'm just worried about you." He says. "This is the ninth nightmare you've had in the last two weeks. It's affecting your training." He says. Alex sighs; finishing up with her boots.

"Don't worry, I'll work on it." She says. Bobby nods and stands up, heading for the door. He turns back to her.

"Wanna get some food?" Alex nods and follows him out the door.

AVENGERS

After breakfast, Alex headed off to see Storm. She opens his stall and walks inside. Strom lifts his head and greets her with his usual nicker. Alex walks up to him and pets his soft muzzle.

"Had another nightmare bud." She says to him. Storm just stares at her with big eyes. Alex goes over to his side and surprisingly Storm lies down. Alex sits beside him and leans her head against his neck. "This one was different then the last. Instead they- they were all dead." Alex says eyes tearing. "But it was my fault, I was the death of them." Alex says. Storm nickers and nibbles on the hay. Alex pats his neck. Alex stares ahead at the stall wall.  
"But they were just dreams; right?" Alex says to herself. Sighing, Alex stands and gives Storm one last pet before leaving his stall. Alex rounds the corner of the stable and sees Bobby leaning against the wall; he pushes off and falls in sync with her as they walk toward the doors. Alex turns to him.

"How much did you hear?" She says. Bobby breaths out.

"Enough to know you still care about them." He says. Alex sighs letting her head fall back.

"I swear I'm loyal to the Renegade-"Bobby cuts her off.

"Alex I don't care if you still have feelings for them, I would too." He assures her. Alex nods." Just be careful ok?" He says. Alex turns to him again.

"What? Do you think I'll leave?" She asks. Bobby sighs.

"I don't know. But still you need to be careful, there's a lot more at stake here then you realize." Bobby says.

"Do you mean Hydra?" She says as it's obvious. Bobby's expression didn't change.

"Yes and no." Alex's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know something about their business that I don't?" Alex says. Bobby hesitates before nodding.

"All you need to know is that they don't trust you. Be careful which missions you investigate and which ones you don't, one wrong move and you could be thrown into something far more dangerous." Bobby says. Alex furrows her eyebrows.

"Bobby, you're scaring me." Alex admits. Bobby smiles and puts an arm around her.

"Don't worry. As long as you keep doing what you're told, you should be fine. And try to keep the nightmare talk at a minimum." Alex nods.

"I-"Alex starts hesitantly. "I miss them." She says. Bobby nods. Alex furrows her eyebrows again.

"You're ok with that?" Bobby nods again.

"Hey, I might not know about what SHIELD is, but I do know they must be good people." He states. Alex smiles. "And I also don't always agree with what the Renegade does, which is why I'm warning you." He adds. Alex nods. They make their way out of the barn and toward the training facility.

AVENGERS

"You will be assigned to a partner and I will then tell you what moves to perform." There instructor explains. He begins going through the names. "Bobby with Sarah-"Alex feels a pinch of disappointment, but pushes it away. "Alex with Emily-"Her head shoots up.

"What?!" She yells. The instructor looks up. Emily turns and gives Alex an innocent look.

"Yes Alex?" He says.

"You can't put me with her!" She says.

"I can and I will." He then goes on to giving partners. She turns to Emily, with a deadly glare. Emily gives a sweet smile.

**A few minutes later…**

"Alright class, partner two, and perform a scissor kick toward your partner. Partner one, do what you have to do to block it." He says; Emily turns back to Alex. Alex puts her arms up in a fighting stance to braise. She backs up and lunges, doing a flying kick toward her face. Alex grabs her foot; pushing it aside. But instead of her losing her balance she flies across the mat, landing with a thud.

Alex stares in shock.

"Alex, I did not order you to knock your partner out." He says walking over. Alex looks up seriously.

'But I-I wasn't trying to! She just, I didn't even push that hard." She stutters. The instructor gives her a stern look; Alex would never lie in class, not even if it was her own fault she would still admit to it.

'Ok, try again, this time, Emily I want you to throw a punch." Emily stumbles to her feet. With a look of disgust she sends a punch toward her face. Alex stops it in its tracks with one hand, no trouble at all. She stares in shock at her hand. Emily looked toward her in fury. Pulling her punch back she picks a real knife out of the bins by the supplies. She goes at Alex.

"Emily, put it down!" The instructor orders. She doesn't listen as she runs at Alex. Alex blocks the first swipe with enough force to send her flying and she stumbles back, she goes again this time for her head. Alex puts both arms up and blocks it, looking ahead seeing the knife about two inches away from touching her. Alex pushes her off and backs up. She comes again and then next swipe was too sloppy, Alex puts her arm up to block and she hears a crack. Looking up she see the force of her lower arm hitting Emily's broke her arm. She drops the knife in a cry of pain and clutches her arm.

Alex's breathing was a bit faster but she wasn't tired at all. The instructor was at Emily's side; holding her arm up. Bobby pushed his way through the crowd and ran over to Alex.

"You ok?" He asks. Alex nods.

"I don't know what's happening to me." She says. Bobby nods.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He tries to assure her.

"Alex, why don't you meet us at the medical building." The instructor says. Alex nods and jogs for the door; leaving Bobby to follow.

AVENGERS

**At the **medical** building…**

Alex sat in a chair while Emily was in surgery. She had given her a compound fracture and they were trying to get any loose bone particles out of the skin. Alex sat hunched over in a chair, holding a cup of water. Bobby walks up and sits down next to her.

"Do you know what happened?" Alex shakes her head.

"No…" She says. A nurse walks out of a room and nods to Alex. She gets up and walks in.

"Now, I'm going to take a blood sample miss-"Her eyes trail over the clip board.

"Barton." Alex finishes for her. The nurse nods and gets a needle. Morgan walks in the room. Alex looks up. "Haven't seen you in a while." She states. Morgan nods. The nurse inserts the needle and take a bit of blood. Alex sits there, not really feeling it at all. She finishes and Alex rolls her sleeve back down.

"Ok the doctor will be with you shortly with the results." She says. They all nod and she leaves the room.

A few minutes go by and a different person walks in. He puts a different clipboard down and turns to Alex.

"Alright miss Barton. The results are in." He says, put his face was more so interested then trusting. "It seems these abilities of yours are increasing." Alex furrows her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

'I mean that you're getting stronger, faster, and much more agile than the average person. I won't necessarily change your physical appearance though." Alex was somewhat in shock.

"So, how much longer until I can control the amount of strength I can use?" Alex asks.

'Well looking at these samples I'd say about three days at max." Alex lets out a breath she now realizes she was holding in. "Your fee to go." He says and walks out.

"Sooo, I'm guessing no missions for three days?" She says to Morgan. He looks at her for a second then shrugs.

"You know what's happening now, so I trust you to try and contain some if it." He says. Alex nods. Morgan's phone beeps and he pulls it out. Reading it over; his face gets serious. "Come with me." He says, picking up the pace. Alex walks faster as she follows.

AVENGERS

Alex follows Morgan into a lab and over to a case full of vials. She recognized them from the finish where she got Storm…and almost revealed herself. He pulls one out and tosses it to her. She catches it and holds it up; looking it over.

"Now I'm going to ask you something I know you might not like." He begins. Alex looks past the vial and to Morgan. "These are animal versions of your serum." Alex stares at him blankly. "And we need to give it to an animal…" He says. Alex slams the vial down and walks up to Morgan.

"Hell no! You even touch him and I swear to God I'll hurt you!" She says. Morgan was holding up his hands for her to calm down.

"Please Alex, just think of the benefits!" He says.

"THE BENEFITS!?" Alex yells.

"Yes, just think you could take Storm on missions and not worry about him. He would have the healing you do and he would be as fast as a modern day car, including better intelligence!" Morgan explains. Alex didn't know what was worse. The part about experimenting on an animal or the part where she didn't know why he was doing this in the first place.

"Why would you do that?" Morgan shrugs.

"Well we do owe you, and just think of the missions you could accomplish!" Morgan says. Alex was interested in it, and she indeed wouldn't have to worry about Strom anymore.

"I'll think about it, give me 24 hours." She says. Morgan nods and Alex walks out.

AVENGERS

"Was he serious about it?" Bobby asks. Alex had told him about the animal serum and Storm's involvement.

"Yeah, and he does own me for that one mission." Alex says.

'Which one?" Bobby asks.

"The one were Steve and Coulson almost found me and I almost got caught by the police." Alex says a bit embarrassed.

"Well what do you think you should do?" He asks. Alex shrugs.

"I almost want to. I mean, I wouldn't have to worry and I could keep an eye on him. He's the only family I've got left." Alex says. Bobby nods.

"Then I think you should do it." He says to her. Alex looks at him then nods.

"OK."

AVENGERS

**The next day…**

Alex was in the barn and they were about the give Storm the serum. Bobby came with her and Morgan just wanted to see it happen. The slightly sedated Strom so he wouldn't be as dangerous. Storm didn't trust any of the people there. Alex had to get in between them. Alex took in a deep breath as the inserted the needles. Storm neighed and Alex stroked his muzzle.

They took away the needles and Storm's eyes flew open. He let out a low pitched neigh as he struggled to get up. Alex gets up and began to urge the scientists back. Storm got to his feet and Alex turned to see him. He reared into the air with another low pitched neigh. Alex grins as he comes down and she strokes his muzzle. Morgan walks up, Storm turns and neighs with a threatening step toward him; he was never fond of Morgan. He backs up.

"I have a mission for you two." He says. Alex grins and pulls herself onto his back.

"When do we start?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: identity

AN: Here's the next chapter! I have some ideas on Alex's destiny regarding which side she really belongs to, so review what you think should happen!

All the teens sat in the living room watching TV. It had been a week sense Astrid and Arthur left. Skye sat on the arm of the couch while Danny, Liz, and Nathan were sitting to her left. Kate walks over with a root beer and sat on the other arm. After the commercial, the movie they were watching came back on.

Skye sighed, and broke the silence. "Should we go somewhere or something?" She said. Liz looked up and nodded, then got off the couch.

'What did ya have in mind?" She asked. Kate spoke up.

"There's a new café that just opened!" Kate put in. Skye and Liz nod and head for the elevator.

AVENGERS

Skye, Liz, and Kate sat at a window table at the café. Skye spun her straw in her cocoa while Liz was doing something on her Stark phone. Kate took a sip of her coffee.

"So!" Kate begins. "This is boring." She stated. Liz doesn't look up. Skye sighed.

"Alright, what should we talk about then?" Skye said. Kate shrugged.

"I don't know. I just don't like the silence." She stated. People started running by the window, and gunshots ring out. Their heads snap up and see the commotion going on.

"What the-"Liz' trailed off. A few men in black uniforms started to chase pedestrians with guns, shouting something.

"We need to help." Skye said. She turned to Liz. "Assemble the others. Meet on 26th avenue." Liz nods and got back to her phone.

AVENGERS

Danny, Nathan, and Johnny meet up with the girls outside the café.

"Alright what's going on?" Nathan asked. Skye gestured to the commotion behind her.

"Oh, yeah that might be a problem." He said as the mask of his suit goes back on.

"You ready?" Kate said. They all nod and run toward the area. Skye engaged a guy with a pistol. She slid between his legs and tripped him, getting up she shot him in the chest before moving onto the next. Kate ran toward a guy with a grenade launcher. She pulled out her twin pistols like Skye's, and shot him down, the grenade he shot whizzed in her direction, but before it got to her a missile went by her head and hit the grenade. Kate looked to her left and saw Liz, now in her suit; nod to her before flying off.

Johnny threw a knife at one of them; hitting him square in the chest. He ran over; picking up the knife as he kept running. Nathan blasted two men as he flew by.

Pedestrians on the side lines had stopped to video the battle scene going on.

"Anyone see the leader?" Nathans voice came on the com.

"I think I do." Skye said. Skye ran around a car and saw a guy with a rifle in hand. She loaded her weapon and walked toward him.

"You shouldn't have intervened in this." The man said. Skye pointed the gun at him as she stopped.

"Drop the weapon and tell you men to stand down." She said. The man grinned.

"Not an option. Now, I'm going to tell you to stand down because I have someone that won't tolerate no for an answer." He says. Skye rolls her eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Skye said back. The man smiles.

"Don't worry you will." A high pitched neigh shook the air as Skye turned to see a large black horse galloping at top speed down the street. A rider dressed in a black suit made of some kind of leather with a hood covering the figures eyes sat atop the horse. Skye gulped as the rider pulled the horse to a halt. She could now make out that the figure was a girl. "Meet our top assassin, agent." The man said. Skye turned to him then back to the girl. She couldn't make out if it was Alex or not. The girl dismounted and the horse reared and hit the ground; cracking the pavement. Skye stared at the cracked ground in shock. _That's not right. _She thought. The assassin pulled a bow off her back and got an arrow out of her quiver. "Stand down and we'll leave you unarmed." The man said. Johnny had walked up behind her along with the other teens.

"Not on your life." Skye spat.

"As you wish." The man said. He turned to the assassin. "Rider? Finish them off." He said. Skye gasped_. That's the Dark Rider?! _Skye thought. But the Rider just stood there, like she was debating on accepting the order. "Rider! I said finish them!" The man yelled. The Rider looked in his direction and reluctantly nodded. Nocking the arrow she pulled it back and aimed in their direction.

"A- Alex?" Skye said. The Rider stopped in her tracks. "Is that you?" The other teens; shocked; heads whipped toward Skye, then at the Rider. Skye put her gun on the ground slowly and put her hands up; slowly walking toward her. "If that is you, please, you know deep down, we're not the enemy." The Rider pulled the arrow all the way back but didn't release it.

"Face it agent. The Dark Rider is on our side, we don't know of this Alex you speak of." The man said. But Skye didn't back down.

"Please." Skye was about seven feet away. The arrow flew from the nock and hit the ground in front of Skye's feet. She flinched but kept going. The Dark Rider put the bow on her back and pulled a gun from her holster, and aimed it at her. Skye took another step and the gun went to her feet, the bullet just missing the side of her shoe. Skye stopped and stared at the Dark Rider. All she could see was her mouth, and some of the two scars on her face. Then an explosion went off beside them and Skye flew through the air toward the teens. Nathan flew up in his suit and caught her; bringing her back down on the ground.

The Dark Rider turned tail and ran to the horse. Pulling herself up, the horse reared; with a low pitched neigh then they galloped off into the smoke.

The teens narrow their eyes; trying to make out where the Dark Rider went, but all they saw was smoke.

AVENGERS

The teens sat at the center table of the Helicarrier. Their parents were there too, along with Fury, Coulson, Steve, and Agent Hill.

"Ok, so where were you guys when this happened?" Coulson asked, looking down at a file.

"We were at a new café that just opened." Skye spoke up for the group. Coulson nodded.

"When did you realize something was going on?" Skye went into a thinking position.

"Well it sure wasn't when we heard gunshots and people running and screaming in panic! Skye said sarcastically. Coulson gives her a look before looking back down at the file.

"And was there anything else that we should know about?" Coulson added; not looking up.

"The Dark Rider was there." Skye says casually. Steve, Fury, and Coulson look at up at her.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Coulson said.

" control didn't get there in time." Skye says whipping her head around to Steve. He just shrugs.

"Do you all know of this person?" Fury turned to the other teens.

"Well I think I remember hearing about her on the news or something but other than that no." Nathan says.

"Same here/yep/me too." The other teens said. Fury nodded.

"We'll have to fill you in then." Fury said. "But first-"He turned to Skye. "What did this person do?" Skye hesitates before answering.

"Well, it was like she didn't want to hurt me. She hesitated an order from the leader and refused to shoot me or anyone else directly." Fury, Coulson, and Steve looked as though they were thinking. Skye narrowed her eyes. "Do you know something we don't know?" She asked. Fury pressed something on a screen and walls came down over the table, making a conference-like room. A screen comes down too. Several videos were on the screen. One got bigger and started playing. A black horse like the one earlier that day was galloping away from police cars; the Dark Rider on its back.

"What's happening here?" Danny asked.

"This person entered a restricted area and was per suited by P.D." Skye watched the video. The horse was sprinting at amazing speed.

"How fast are those cars going?" Kate spoke up. Fury watched the screen.

"We tested, about 70 mph." Everyone's head in the room shot in Fury's direction.

"So that horse-"Johnny said.

"Isn't ordinary, yes." Fury told him. Johnny nodded.

"Did they get away? The rider and horse that is." Pepper spoke up. The room goes silent before Fury's reply.

"Yes." He finally said. "They out ran the P.D. by two miles before they stopped the chase." He said. "Last time she was seen before your encounter today." They all nod. Coulson brings Fury a file.

"What's that?" Liz butted in. Fury looked up.

"We have acquired information on their next target." They nod. "We'll be sending in a team to track down this Dark Rider." Their faces brighten a bit; in hope of who'll be picked to go.

"Coulson-"Fury turns to him. "You'll be leading a team to the location." He turns to Steve, then Skye.

"You two." He begins." Are not going." He stated. Both of them stand.

"Wait/Sir" They both say.

"This mission already proves to be too personal for the both of you. Which is why for your own safety; I'm reliving you of this mission." He explained. "After that mission, we can't take any chances." He said referring to the island.

"Wait- Director, you can't expect us to drop this." She stated. "And it's personal for all of us! Alex or not." Everyone nodded, even Tony which was shocker. Fury sighed.

"You can come as backup, and only if we critically need it." He stated in a serious tone. They both nod. "We'll select the rest of the team then send you out, hopefully in a few hours. Everyone nodded as the wall came up; revealing the bridge again. They all leave the area and roam the Helicarrier.

AVENGERS

**BONUS SCENE…**

Alex sat in a chair in Morgan's office as she was being scolded for disobeying a direct order.

"We talked about this! You need to be prepared to do what is necessary!" Morgan yells. Alex only nodded. "You've been reckless the last few missions and next time you may not be so lucky that Bobby throws some grenades out to save your real identity." Morgan said.

"Well when we first met in that cave, You asked me what I wanted in return and I answered 'that they can't know about me.' And now something tells me the rules have changed." Alex told him. Morgan sighed; nodding.

"I'm sorry Alex; I just don't want to put this mission in jeopardy that's all." Alex nodded. "And I want to keep your name at the top of the list for missions, but with SHIELD interfering and them knowing our next location I just want to know you can do what is necessary." Alex looked up.

"Wait what?" She asked. "They know about the next location?" Morgan nodded.

"And I want you there. But I need to know you are fully capable of finishing the job." Alex sighed letting her head fall back. Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Alright. You leave in twenty." He said leaving the room.

AVENGERS

**A few hours later…**

Skye put her twin guns in their holsters and laced up her boots. Liz, Danny, Coulson, Cap, and Agent Hill were gearing up in the quinjet as well. Skye was slightly surprised at Fury for assigning Hill to this mission. She had her thoughts on why. Probably if no one there could do what was necessary to take care of the threat. She really hoped it was Alex, but a small part of her didn't want it to be. Knowing Alex was on the other side wasn't something Skye felt comforting.

"So where is this again?" Danny asked.

"At an abounded office building in New York." Coulson said. "Remember you too-"He turns to Skye and Cap. "You're back up. Only come in if I say to." They reluctantly nod. The quinjet lands and the ramp goes down. They walked out and into the building.

Skye and Cap sat in the chairs of the quinjet.

"So, guess you remember what if feels like being treated like a kid now." Skye said. Cap smirked and nodded.

"That stretched over many years." He said.

**Meanwhile, in the building…**

Kate held her gun up as they rounded corner after corner; searching the floor. She turns down a hallway; looking it over.

"Clear." She said and kept going.

"Hey! I got something!" Kate heard Danny. Everyone met up in a room. A few men were lying on the floor unconscious. Kate knelt down beside on and shook him.

"Hey." She said in a calm voice. The man moved and opened his eyes. He looked no more fifteen. She looked to the others and saw the same; they were pretty young. "Are you alright? What's your name?" She asked. The teen gulped and nodded; eyes wide with fear.

"I-Is she still here?" He asked, ignoring her question. Kate looked around.

"Who?"

"Th-The Dark Rider. She was here!" He stuttered. Kate's expression got serious she looked up at the others. Hill went back into the hall to patrol and Coulson stood at the door way.

"Why are you here? How long ago did you come here?" He gulped; she showed him the time, it read 7:34.

"My buds and I were just messin around, and we came here around 6:40. She jumped us and took my buds out with one punch!" Kate nodded.

"Let's get you out of the building." Kate wakes up his other friends and leads them to the quinjet.

**In the quinjet…**

Skye and Cap jump up ready to fight when the see the ramp go down. The stop short when they see Kate leading three teens into the quinjet.

"Whoa, whoa, they're not authorized to be in here." Skye said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Dark Rider incident. Just make sure they don't leave." She leaves and Skye and Cap turn to them.

"Are you…?" The teen pointed to Cap.

"Captain America? Yes, yes that's him." Skye said going to the cock pit. The teens looked slightly intimidated but stood their ground. Cap just gave a nod before going over to a bag in a chair.

"You must be hungry-"He said getting some granola bars and holding them out. The teens took them and nibbled the ends. Skye brought over some water bottles handing them out.

"Were in a lot of trouble aren't we." One of them says. They both shrug.

"On normal circumstances you might get off with a warning by the P.D. but this is a lot more serious, and dangerous, than you think." Cap said. The teens nodded.

"Would you mind if I asked for an autograph?" One of them said. Skye smirked, turning to Cap who was smiling to.

"Sure, why not." Cap said, amused. The teen sifted through his pockets and pulled out a piece f paper and pen. Cap had his shield in his lap. He was about to hand it to Skye when he thought again. "Here." He tossed the shield at the two other teens. "Hold that for me." He said with a grin. The teens shocked; caught it clumsily and looked it over like a child with a piece of candy. He turned to Skye who had the biggest smirk on her face. He finished signing the paper and handed it to him.

"A-Awesome!" He said. Cap smiled and the teens handed back the shield. The teen looked at Skye. "Could you sign it too?" Skye was a little shocked but nodded. She set down her pistol in her holster and took the paper and pen. "So are you like partners?" One of them asked. They both look up.

"No, we're just assigned to certain missions at times." Skye said, and Cap nodded. The teen nodded. Skye handed back the paper.

"Are you part of that secret organization… what is it- SHIELD?" The other teen with the paper asked. Skye and Cap look at each other. He gave her a nod as to say its fine. Skye nodded.

"Yes, we are." Suddenly, the com buzzed.

"Rogers!? Skye?! We need you quickly!" Coulson's voice sounded. Cap picked up the com.

"Were on our way!" Cap said. He grabbed his shield and Skye got her pistol. The ramp came down and they turn back to the teens. "Stay here; Sitwell will be here if you need anything." He looked back at Sitwell; he nodded. They then headed toward the building; the ramp closing behind them.

AVENGERS

Cap and Skye entered the building. Skye held up her pistol as she took the rear, but making sure she didn't shoot Cap in the back. They make their way to the floor where the com signal was located. They turn the corner and see Coulson sitting on the floor, blood coming from his shoulder. He confidently held a gun in his other hand. Cap and Skye went down to his side.

"Coulson, what happened?" Cap said. Coulson gulped.

"A-Ambush. The others got away I think to the higher levels but Kate got knocked out by a Renegade officer." Coulson said. Coulson nodded. He then turned to Skye.

"Stay with him til I give the all clear." Skye nodded and pulled out a small first aid bag. Cap continued down the hallway of the building.

Cap came around the corner and looked in a room seeing nothing but an old desk and some paper scattered across the floor. He kept walking and saw a figure run across the hall. Cap broke into a run and entered another hall. Seeing it was empty.

_Bang._

He whipped his head around and saw a smoke bomb was thrown in his direction. He put his shield up in front of his face, hearing the bomb bounce off his shield he put it back down looking around.

"Crap." He said, not being able to see where he was going. He backed up and listened for any sign of someone moving. All of a sudden someone ran past him and into a room. He ran after them and into the door way. It was a girl with mid length brown hair and an all-black suit, and hood. A bow and quiver sat on her back. He stopped in the door way.

The figure turned around with a gun pointed at him. Cap looked up and let out a breath he had been holding in. It was Alex. She looked a mixed of confused and scared. She cocked the gun and aimed it at him again.

"Easy-"Cap said; putting the shield on his back. "It's me, Alex. It's Steve." He said; taking off his helmet. Alex' hands were shaking, her figure uncomfortably on the trigger. He took a step forward and a bullet whizzed by his head. He stopped looking at her.

"J-just stop there. I don't want to hurt you." She said. He nodded. Alex began to turn and walk toward the door and they began to switch places.

"I-I'm sorry." Cap said. Alex stopped and narrowed her eyes trying to understand what he was taking about then she lowered her head.

"It wasn't your fault, and I don't hold it against you." Alex said. "I've just found where I belong." She said in a confident tone. He sighed.

"Please, just come back to SHIELD. Skye and your parents need y-." He tried to persuade her. Alex kept shaking her head.

"Don't try and explain to me, I know who needs me and who doesn't." Alex interrupted him. "Now, I'm leaving and you can't stop me." All of a sudden agent Hill came around the corner and into the room.

"He can't, but I can." She said. Alex sighed.

"Agent Hill…" She nodded.

''Alex…"Hill said back. "Just put the gun down." She said; holding her gun up. Alex just stood there.

"No." She said. She pulled the trigger and Alex jerked back from the impact. Her hand went up to her shoulder, blood coming from it. Cap whipped his head around to Hill; shocked. Then back to Alex. But she had turned. She shot the glass and jumped out the window.

"What the hell Hill." Cap said running to the window. "I think I was getting to her." He said. She rolled her eyes.

'She would have shot you ya know." She said. Cap shakes his head.

"No she wouldn't." They then turn and run back into the hallway.

**I'm gonna stop it there everyone! :D Haha! Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed it, and check in for the next chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: On the run

AN: Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger-…well not really. Enjoy!

Cap and Hill met up with Skye and Coulson in the hallway.

"What happened?" Skye asked. "I heard a gun go off. Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah…_we're_ fine." Cap said, turning to Hill. Skye looked at them.

"What happened?" She said in a more serious tone.

"We came across the Dark Rider." Cap said. Skye nodded; waiting for more. He sighed. "It's Alex." Skye coughed on the breath she was taking in.

"Please tell me you're joking." Skye said. Cap shook his head.

"Alright." Hill started. "We only have one vehicle and none of us are fast enough to catch that horse so…" Cap and Skye look at her. She gives them a confused look. Then sighed, realizing where she went wrong. "Right, forgot I was standing next to the super soldier. I guess you'll have to go after her." Skye waited for another answer. She sighed again. "Fine, you go too. Not that you'll keep up." She mumbled the last part. They nod and run for the door.

AVENGERS

They had gotten off Manhattan and were now just off the bay, in miles and miles of farm land, forest, and a town nearby. Cap ran past an oak tree and stopped; seeing hoof prints. Skye ran up too; out of breath.

"How long is she gonna ride!" Skye said; wiping sweat off her face. Cap looked around; troubled.

"We're not going to catch up with her at this rate." Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He ran over to what looked like a wall. He then saw it was a building. Skye ran up too.

"Hey! This is that old car shop! I was wondering how they were doing, looks like they went out of business." She stated. He ran over to the door and broke the lock with his shield. They entered the building and started to look around. "Hey, I think I found something." Skye yelled.

Cap ran over, seeing Skye next to two dirt bikes. "Those'll have to do." He said walking over. Back outside, they mounted the dirt bikes.

"I've never ridden one of these." Skye said; turning it on.

"Me neither." He said; turning his on too, as they sped off.

AVENGERS

Alex held onto Storm's mane as the galloped threw a field. She was hoping she could get away from them, but she knew that running away from SHIELD wasn't as easy as running from the police. The shot in her shoulder was starting to aggravate her. Blood was coming out of the wound a lot quicker, now that she was on a horse. Alex urged Storm on as they came around a tree.

"Alright boy, you need a break." Alex said pulling back on the reins. Storm slowed to a stop and Alex hopped off his back. Storm began to nibble on the grass while Alex leaned against a tree; tending to the wound. "If someone told me five months ago, I would become one of the world's most deadly assassins; I don't think I would believe them." Alex said allowed to herself. Storm nickered as he kept eating. Then the sound of motors came into range. Alex dropped the bloody rag she used to clean her wound and ran to Storm. Pulling herself onto his back they set off again.

She looked back seeing two dirt bikes speeding towards her; recognizing the two people driving them. She huffed.

"You guys just don't give up do you?" She said as she urged Storm faster

AVENGERS

Cap and Skye went faster as the sped after Alex.

"How fast is she going?!" Skye yelled. Cap looked at the speed dial.

"We're going 65, so she's going faster than that." He yelled back over the noise of the motors.

"Holy crap! That's not natural!" She said to herself. They sped up and got aligned with Alex and Storm. Alex was in a some what jockey position as Storm reached unbelievable speeds.

"Alex! Stop the horse!" Cap yelled. Alex ignored him as she kept going.

"Alex!" Alex looked at Skye, with almost regretful eyes, but not enough to notice. "Please! Slow him down! Let's talk." She said. Alex shook the thoughts away as she urged Storm faster. They sped up. Cap looked at the dial; they were going75.

"Alex! Stop, your horse can't take this kind of speed!" He told her. Alex glared at him.

"How would you know!?" All of a sudden Storm put on the brakes and they flew back, Cap and Skye didn't even see as she stopped Storm. They slowed down and turned. Alex and Storm were standing about 100 yards back; breathing heavy. Storm reared high into the air, almost like he was challenging them.

"Please let us talk." Skye urged. Alex almost laughed.

"I tried that, and I got shot." She said.

"That was not my doing Alex, please believe that. You know Hill can be a bit… mission bound" He said. Alex rolled her eyes, she got off Storms back.

"I don't believe it was you, but that is the exact reason I didn't come back." They give her a confused look. "SHIELD is made up of secrets and lies." Alex put out. "Fury assigned my parents to spy on me behind my back. I for one didn't feel trusted." Alex said. Skye sighed, she hated taking pity on the enemy, Alex or not. "You don't know how it feels to feel like a burden to SHIELD. Not to mention your own parents." Alex said, sounding threatened.

"Ok, but that was before. I went through the same thing-" Cap started. Alex looked confused.

"How the hell did you go through this!? SHIELD didn't even exist then!" Alex said.

"Well-yes, but Philips tried to send me to a lab after I got the serum. I spent who knows how long performing on Broadway." Cap said with a hint of embarrassment. Alex rolled her eyes, a smirk on her lips.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Alex said with a smile. Skye smiled too.

"See? You belong on this side Alex, remember all those good times we had? We could have more of those like that." Skye said in a persuasive voice. Alex smile faded a little.

"Yes, but that's not possible anymore." Alex said; her smile now gone. Skye's smile went away too.

"Why." Skye said, almost demanding an answer. Alex stared at her for a moment.

"I found where I belong, where I feel trusted. I'm at the top of the list for every mission. I get credit, not that I care but you get the idea." Alex said. Cap sighed.

"Well, I hate to say it, but we have to take you in." Alex gives a nod.

"If you can get to me. Sure." Alex said. Storm neighs and paws the ground in a challenging manner. Skye clears her throat.

"Before we get to that, what's up with Storm?" Skye said. Alex turns to Storm, patting his neck.

"Animal version of the serum." Alex said plainly.

"Where did you get that?" Cap said.

"It's funny; I think that we were looking for the same thing, even though I got there first." Alex said.

"You did give yourself away there, I'll say that." Cap said. Alex shrugs.

"What can I say, I panicked. You try being in front of the shield instead of behind it." Alex pointed out. Cap nods in agreement.

"So what can he do?" Skye said; referring to Storm. Alex shrugged.

"'He's as fast as a car, he has a much higher level of intelligence, and he is much stronger." Alex added up. Skye nodded.

"That's a nice improvement." Alex smirked.

"You should have seen when they first asked me about testing it. I almost hurt my commanding officer." Alex sighed, remembering. Skye chuckled. But Cap's face got serious.

"Wait- you said they asked about _testing _it?" Alex nodded, a bit confused.

"Yeah, they needed to see how much it improved the animal." Cap opened his mouth to continue but Alex held up a hand.

"Before you ask who needed it tested, I'll tell you-"Alex said. Cap closed his mouth; waiting for a reply. "Hydra." Alex said sounding more pissed off then proud. Cap's and Skye's faces got serious.

"What?!" Skye said. Alex nodded.

"I'm not happy about it either; you should have seen my reaction." Alex said, remembering. "I seriously almost killed him…" Alex said.

"Why are you helping them!?" Cap asked. Alex shrugged, walking closer.

"I'm not helping them. You know that. The Renegade bought off the serum from Hydra. Believe me, I hate them as much as you do, I won't help them." Alex said. Skye rolled her eyes.

'What's happened to you?" Skye asked. Alex furrows her eyebrows.

"What do ya mean?" Alex asked.

"Where's the Alex I use to know? The one that loved having pizza's on Sundays and staying up late watching all of the Star Wars movies all night?" Skye asked. Alex rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That's still me Skye but, you have to consider how that was before my parents were assassins and you worked for SHIELD." Alex said. Skye lowers her head. Alex's smile goes away and she gets serious again. "Anyway, I gotta go." Alex began to walk back to Storm.

Cap turned to Skye for the all clear. She nodded. Cap got his shield off his back and hurled it toward Alex. She turned; seeing it coming toward her, she rolled out of the way as the shield truck the dirt behind her. Alex grinned.

"You missed!" She called in a teasing tone. Alex got up and walked over to the shield; picking it up she hurled it in his direction. He caught it, leaning back slightly from the impact. Alex then got on Storm's back. He rears as Alex turns him away; galloping off into the corn field behind her. Skye ran to her bike. She turned seeing Cap standing his ground.

"Come on! Aren't we going after her?" Cap turns to Skye.

"No." He said. "She's not coming back." He puts his wrist up to his mouth.

"Hill, we need a pickup. You know our coordinates." He waited for a response.

"Will do Cap. Did you find her?" Cap waits a moment before responding.

"…No, we didn't." He pushed a button on the com and it shut off. Skye; looking confused caught his attention. "She doesn't need to know about the talk, there's nothing of value to it." He said, as he leaned on the bike. Skye sarcastically threw her hands in the air like it was obvious.

"Oh yeah, of course. She didn't want help. So is that what we're doing? Giving up on he again?!_"_ Skye said. Cap sighed.

"Don't try and pin this on me, I wanna get her back on our side as much as you do." He said. Skye rolled her eyes.

"If that were true we would be riding after her right now." Skye said. Cap sighed again in frustration.

"What do you want from me?"

"'I want you to help me get her back." She said as plainly and seriously as possible; while mounting her bike. Cap let out a breath.

"I'll give you three days!" He said. Skye nodded; trying not to look relieved. "Then were heading back to the Tower or wherever everyone is." He finished, while mounting his bike. Skye pushed the gas as the sped off in Alex's direction.

AVENGERS

Hill landed the quinjet where the com's coordinates were originally located. She puts the ramp down and Kate and Danny walk out.

"Skye!" Kate called.

No answer.

They began looking around. But there was no sign of anyone. They looked for about an hour before returning to the quinjet.

"There not here." Danny said. Hill looked confused. She got up and went to the door; she saw no one and went back to her seat. She pushed a button on the quinjet.

"Rogers, do you copy?" Hill said into the com. No response. "Skye, do you copy?" Still nothing. Hill huffed as she leaned her head back. "We'll look for them more later, we need to get Coulson back to the carrier."

AN: Kinda short I know, I'm going out of town in a couple weeks, so I'll try to get some kind of chapter up, it might be short so we'll see! Hope you enjoyed! Review if you liked it and don't forget to review what side you think Alex should end up on. Should she return to SHIELD? Or stay with the Renegade?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Chase

AN: Well here's the next chapter! You won't be hearing from me for a while so I wanted to give you all something before I left! Enjoy!

Clint and Natasha ran onto the bridge. They had overheard that their daughter was alive and working for the Renegade. They walked up to Fury. He turned.

"Is it true that you found her?" Natasha asked. Fury nodded.

"It was confirmed on the last mission where Rogers and Skye went missing. Clint and Natasha furrow their eyebrows.

"Missing?" Clint spoke up. Fury nodded again.

"We can't seem to get a hold of them. But I wouldn't worry too much. The only reason they couldn't be responding is they're probably going after her." Clint shakes his head.

"That's unlike Cap. He would have called it in first." Clint said. Fury shrugged.

"He probably has his reasons. I bet Skye had something to do with that." Clint smirked.

"Probably."

"So, when did all this start?" Natasha said impatiently. They had been on an undercover mission sense the Dark Rider incidents started. They had no idea how much trouble Alex had caused. Fury sighed. Pushing something on one of the screens; the walls began to come down.

"We have a lot to discuss." Was all he said.

**An hour later…**

"Why would she do this?" Natasha said just above a whisper. Fury had filled them in on everything that had happened sense they were gone. They were currently sitting in their dorm room on the Helicarrier.

"She might have her reasons." Clint said quietly to her. "At least she's alive." He pointed out. Natasha nodded.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton. We've found Rogers' and Skye's location." An agent said, walking in the room. They nod and head off to the bridge.

AVENGERS

*BONUS SCENE

Alex galloped Storm up to base 2J. She was really hoping that Cap and Skye didn't follow her. If they did, the other Renegade officers wouldn't take too kindly to SHIELD agents showing up on their door step.

Alex slowed Storm to a stop and dismounted. Bobby ran out of the building and up to them.

"Where have you been?!" He asked in a relieved tone. Alex rolled her eyes, but soon went back to being serious.

"Some old friends of mine might be heading this way, and don't want them getting killed." Alex made clear. Bobby nodded.

"So the mission was a failure?"

"Yeaaah….." Alex said slowly. Bobby nodded.

"Alright, I have something to tell you." Bobby said cautiously. Alex raised an eyebrow. "The Renegade and Hydra are working against you, sort of-ish." Bobby said. Alex choked on the breath she was taking in. She turned to him.

"What?!" She raised her voice. Bobby held up his hands, as to tell her to quiet down.

"You need to keep this quiet, but I overheard a conversation between Morgan and a Hydra officer. They were deciding what to do with you when they were done. And by the looks of it, that doesn't include keeping you alive…" Bobby said. Alex put her hands threw her hair.

"But!-what-, why!?" Alex stuttered on her words. Bobby put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but, it looks like you should have stayed with your friends." He said. Alex's head shot up, she shook it frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I can't go back! They would never forgive me!" Alex looked scared and confused. "And after everything I told them, they probably wouldn't want me!" Bobby shook his head in disagreement.

"If these friends of yours are like you say they are, then I know they would most certainly let you come back." Bobby said. Alex smiled, shrugging her shoulders sarcastically.

"Easier said than done." Bobby sighed and walked over to Storm; taking the reins from Alex's hand.

"Let's talk somewhere more private." He led Storm toward the training ground/stable. Alex sighed and jogged over to keep up.

AVENGERS

"Did they say exactly what they wanted to do with me?" Alex asked. Bobby shrugged.

"'Well, my guess would be they would kill you." Bobby said. Alex turned to him. "Sorry, but it seems like the most realistic answer." Alex reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"When?" Was all Alex asked.

"They said within the week, so in the next two days." Alex sighed and nodded. She sarcastically laughed.

"And here I thought I was on the right side!" She said, placing a hand on her head. "What am I going to do?" Bobby walked up and hugged her. Alex didn't feel like being shocked so she accepted the hug.

"You'll be fine, we'll get through this." Bobby said. Alex nodded.

AVENGERS

Natasha, Clint, Fury, Coulson, Hill, and the teens stood on the bridge. They had just found Rogers' and Skye's location and were now planning to send out a patrol to pick them up.

"So there not responding to our communications?" Danny asked. Fury shook his head.

"We'll be sending some agents to inform them." Coulson said, not sounding too pleased about their refusal to responding. Danny nodded.

"Who are you sending?" Kate spoke up; raising an eyebrow, a gash still on her head from the previous encounter with the Renegade.

"We'll be sending Romanoff and Barton, along with and Hill, Johnny, and Liz and Nathan." Coulson said. Kate nodded. Liz did a fist pump.

"Finally!" Liz spoke up. Nathan mouthed a yes. The others turn to them. They both look around. "What? We haven't been on a mission in a while!" Nathan nodded in agreement. Coulson rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you leave in twenty."

AVENGERS

Bobby and Alex walked down the hall in the base. They were headed toward their dorms to collect any weapons they had.

"Ok, so what do you have on you right now?" Bobby turned to her as they walked.

"Uh- I got three knives, a pistol, my bow, and a throwing knife." Alex declared, looking for all the weapons on her. "You?"

"I got four knives and three pistols." He said; already knowing. Alex nodded. They arrived at their rooms and went in. Alex walked up to her dresser and opened the top drawl; getting out the pistol hidden under her socks. She then opened the other drawls getting out a few other knives and one other pistol; hiding them in any buckle, boot, and pocket she had.

They met back up in the hall. Alex walked over to Bobby and they turned; walking toward Morgan's office.

AVENGERS

Steve and Skye drove around a tree and stopped behind the brush; seeing a big building.

"Is that where she went?" Skye whispered. Steve looked at the ground; seeing hoof prints going in that direction.

"Yeah,…and you don't need to whisper. They can't hear us." He said; turning to her. Skye shrugged.

"It sets the tone." Steve rolled his eyes before they got off their dirt bikes and cautiously walked toward the building.

AVENGERS

The quinjet landed a few clicks away from Rogers' and Skye's location. Natasha and Clint got off the quinjet first, and then were followed by Hill, Johnny, Liz, and Nathan.

"These are their last coordinates?" Clint asked. Hill nodded.

"That was about an hour ago though. They could be miles away.

"Well I guess we better start walking." He said back. They all nodded and headed north toward the unexpected building.

AVENGERS

Alex and Bobby walked into Morgan's office. He was standing behind his desk, his back to then looking out the window.

"Barton?" Was all he said. Alex took a step forward.

"Yes sir. I need-"She glanced at Bobby. "_We _would like to speak with you." He turned; looking down at his desk.

"I need you two to retrieve something for me." He said; ignoring request. Alex nodded.

"There are some explosives waiting to be unloaded in the docking area. Would you mind going to pick it up?" Morgan said. Alex shook her head.

"Of course not sir." She gave a nod and they headed for the door.

"-and after that, we can have that talk." He added. They stopped; turned and nodded before leaving.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

Bobby and Alex walked into the docking area; it was where trucks dropped off all their deliveries. Alex walked toward a truck and went to pull off the tarp. She lifted it and saw the familiar red, white, and blue shield on someone's back; obviously Steve, and Skye was sitting across from him. Alex dropped her bow which she was holding in her hand. Steve's and Skye's head jerk around in Alex's direction.

"I-I uh. Um…. Heeeyyyy." Skye said slowly. Alex grabbed Skye's arm and yanked her out of the truck and onto the floor. "Hey! -Ow!" Skye said. Alex stared down at her.

"'What the hell are you doing here!?" Alex asked. Steve jumped out of the back.

"We are-were-… it was Skye's idea." Steve summed up; shrugging. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell are you here!? I told you-"

"You're coming back with us, you don't have a choice!" Skye but in. Suddenly Bobby ran around the side of the truck.

"Hey Alex I-" Skye pulled out her gun and Steve was about the throw his shield.. Alex quickly jumped in front of them.

"DON'T! Shoot!" Alex said. Bobby looked horrified.

"You know him?" Skye asked cautiously, still holding up her gun. Alex nodded.

"Sorry Bobby, I should have warned you…" Alex said, sending a glare in Skye and Steve's direction.

"That's uh… fine. I was going to say we should probably not head back to Morgan's office. With the whole Hydra involvement." Bobby said. Alex nodded in agreement. Skye and Steve took a step forward.

"How is Hydra involved in it?" Steve asked more demandingly than questioning.

"This has nothing to do with you pal." Bobby said. Alex head up her hands as to say don't fight. She turned to Bobby.

"Take a moment and realize who that is…" She whispered. Bobby looked at him, then his eyes widened.

"Shit, sorry- uh…Captain. It's been a long day…" Bobby said apologetically; putting a hand through his hair. Steve gave a nod.

"So." Steve turned to Alex. "What's this all about?" He asked. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Nothi-"

"Hydra and the Renegade are going against her and might kill her within the next two days." Bobby said plainly, cutting Alex off. She whipped her head around to him, doing a slashing movement across her neck as to say shut up.

"Oh really?" Steve said looking at Alex. "You must have caused a lot of trouble to have both of them wanting you dead."

"Oh why do you care you're not my father." Alex said.

"No, but you _father_ is on his way to our location now." He said. Alex looked at him.

"What?!"

"Yeah, there following us right to you. Not my doing by the way." Alex put her hands over her face with a groan. She turned to Bobby.

'What do we do?" He shrugged.

"You could come with us." Skye said. Alex sighed.

"So that's why you're here." She said more to herself. They nodded.

"You can still come back with us." Skye said.

"No offense Skye, but there's a lot more at stake right now." Alex said.

"We need to get them out of he-" Bobby was cut off by the sound of Renegade officers coming into the room. They see Steve and Skye standing there.

Alex sighed. "Oh no."

AVENGERS

Clint, Natasha, and the others were standing behind a few trees; staring at base 2J. They didn't expect there to be a huge base in the mission but they would have to deal with it.

"So what next?" Johnny spoke up.

"We search the perimeter, look for signs of weakness." Clint said. They all nod and head towards the base.

AN: Well that's the chapter! I guess you could say I left it on a cliff hanger! Hahahahahahaha! Again, im going away for a bit so this is the last you'll hear from me for about two weeks. Just heads up so you all know! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please please review!


End file.
